


Legends of Love

by nic



Series: The Legends Trilogy [2]
Category: Earth 2, Earth 2 (TV 1994)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nic/pseuds/nic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of the Legends Trilogy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"The place where we began to die..."

Tears streamed down Gillian Brody's cheeks as she read the terrible words written by Bess Martin over a century ago. Ever since she began the story of Eden Advance, Gillian had felt as if she knew these people, the first brave colonists of Planet G889 which was her new home.

And now, two were lost. Through her tears, Gillian strained to make out the next words as they appeared on the data screen before her. "With heavy hearts, but realising there was nothing more for us here, we moved on. But each of us left a little piece of ourselves behind, with Eben, with Devon, and Danziger vowed that we would return for Devon someday. We would not forget her."

"But you did..." Gillian whispered softly into the quiet night. She had heard the schoolyard rumours of a person buried alive in the desert, abandoned by the friends she held dear. Forgotten by her own son. And now eternally trapped in a prison of ice from which her soul could find no rest.

Gillian closed her eyes and imagined the pain they must have felt. It wasn't hard, because somehow, Bess' words had spoken deeply to her and Gillian truly cared about these people. The brave legends who had sacrificed their lives for so many others.

Suddenly flicking back to the beginning of the file, Gillian reread the introduction. She shivered at the written words - they hinted of more pain, of more suffering amongst the greatest project ever known to humanity. How many more of her new friends, or the ghosts of the past, would she lose?

"Gillian! What are you still doing up?" The girl's horrified mother poked her head around the doorway to her room. Gillian jumped, quickly wiping all traces tears from her face. "I was just reading..."

"You need your sleep! You've got a full day at school tomorrow, and how can you expect to make new friends if you're so tired you can hardly see straight?"

Gillian wasn't in the mood to fight with her mother. And the way she was feeling now, school seemed irrelevant compared to the fight that had gone on for this planet close to a century ago. But no one cared anymore...no one but her, Gillian. "Okay, Mom," she conceded. "Goodnight." But Gillian did not sleep. Her dreams were haunted - by a dark haired woman who ran through the shadows, eternally searching for the light.

***

"Hey, Lukas!" hissed Jerry from behind a bush. Lukas Brody jumped. He hadn't talked to Jerry ever since his very first day at the new school, and it was surprising to hear Jerry's voice now. Jerry was one of those 'tough kids' with no respect for authority and great faith in his own actions. Lukas felt a little scared of him, but also admired his courage.

Joining Jerry behind the shrub, Lukas asked, "Yeah?"

"What's with your big sister Gillian?"

Lukas frowned. "I don't know what you mean," he replied. Jerry grinned at him. "She's a total babe, but she sure don't act like one!" he announced.

His sister, a 'babe'? Lukas was confused. He didn't think of girls in that way yet, much less his older sister. He said the only thing possible. "Huh?"

"She's weird. She acts like she doesn't even notice the world going past her. Just like those other weird kids, the ones who are Transformed."

"I didn't know that Transformed people were weird," said Lukas. He recalled the lessons he'd been given before coming to G889 - treat the Terrians with respect, and those who have links to the Terrians and their world as if they were your equals. They were just the same as ordinary people, the lesson had reiterated.

So why did Jerry have a problem with them? Lukas gave a quiet sigh of relief as he heard the school bell ring, and said to Jerry, "I have to go," before racing off.

***

Gillian walked slowly down the halls. She still barely knew anyone at her new school, save for the friendly teacher Ms. Baines. But at this point in time, Gillian didn't care. Nothing was more important than the story of Eden Advance, and Gillian found she couldn't concentrate on anything else that day, much less making new friends.

Hearing subdued footfalls approach, Gillian instinctively glanced up. It was a group of Transformed students. Sure, there were no physical differences, yet this group was unique. They carried themselves with a dignified pride that set them apart from other students, Transformed or not.

The girl at the forefront of the group stopped. She gazed deep into Gillian's eyes, a surprised look of recognition crossing the girl's face. The girl was tall, with flowing blond hair and blue eyes. Around her neck was a pendant, containing, from what Gillian could make out, a shard of Morganite. It seemed to randomly pulse with energy, and Gillian had to tear her gaze away from it to meet the girl's eyes.

"I know you..." the girl revealed. Surprised, Gillian stared back at the girl. The blue eyes were fathomless pits that held many secrets, secrets that scared Gillian. The girl leaned closer, then foretold, "You are one." She gave Gillian a last appraising gaze, then continued walking as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Gillian stared at the retreating girl with a sense of wonder. There had been a momentary connection between them....

"I see you've met the witch," a snide voice interrupted Gillian's confused thoughts. She turned, and noticed a boy standing behind her.

"Witch?" repeated Gillian. "Who?"

"Her," replied the boy, gesturing towards the group of students walking down the hall. "Jessie Solace. She's one weird chick. So are her friends. They go out every night, and do stuff."

"Like what?" Gillian countered. The boy smiled imperiously.

"You know, the usual. Casting spells, twisting the Dreamplane, all that sort of stuff. It's dangerous, too. You'd better not go anywhere near it!" he declared. "In fact," the boy continued, "you probably need some protection. I can help. Jerry Danthinore at your service."

"Really?" asked Gillian, now amused at the young boy's obvious come on. "And what if I told you that I'm a witch as well?"

Jerry laughed. "I know you're not."

"But I've talked to the ghost," Gillian whispered ominously, finally recognising Jerry as one of the boys who had scared Lukas the other evening. Now was her chance for a little revenge.

Jerry blinked, and took a step back. For all his bravado, he still believed in the ghost of the forgotten woman, for he too had felt her presence. And that scared him, a lot.

"In fact," continued Gillian, "the ghost is my friend. She does whatever I ask her to, and that includes chasing people who annoy me...."

"Well, um, I have to get going," Jerry said, hurrying backwards. "Bye!" With that, he raced down the hall in the opposite direction, and Gillian allowed herself a small smile of satisfaction. Then her thoughts rapidly returned to the mysterious Jessie Solace, and the strange words she had spoken. "I know you...you are one."

One of what? Gillian wondered. The question troubled her deeply, so she returned her mind to the plight of Eden Advance, and longed to return of the tale so full of wonder and tragedy.

***

Late that evening, Gillian sat reading. She smiled as she read on, feeling their joy at the completion of their journey. Bess' words were so powerful she could almost imagine herself there....

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"We're here!" shrieked True. Running up the hill to catch her was Uly. He couldn't wait for his first sight of the ocean. "Dad, look! It's so big, so huge, it's - it's bigger than anything I ever imagined!"

John Danziger smiled at his daughter's words. The first time he'd seen the ocean, he, too, had been astounded by the vast blue. VR simulations of old Earth just didn't do the sight justice.

"Can we go down to it? Please?" begged Uly, jumping up and down with excitement. Danziger waved them ahead. "Go for it, kids!" As he watched them sprint down the hill, he heard more running behind him as the rest of Eden Advance abandoned the vehicles and raced for the beach. Finally, after so many long months, the journey was over.

"We made it, Morgan!" shouted Bess in jubilation. "We actually made it!"

"I know!" he replied happily, swinging his wife around in the shallow waves. He scooped up a handful of the salty water, and threw it over her head. Bess shrieked, and began splashing him furiously. The flying water caught Alonzo by surprise, and soon a waterfight was raging between all of the Advance Colonists. Save two. (Or three, if you counted Zero, but no one usually did.)

Yale stood on the shoreline, smiling serenely as he watched his friends rejoice. But it was Danziger, still on the hill, who was alone. Not only in the physical sense, but emotionally as well. He had long dreamed of the moment when they finally reached New Pacifica, yet in all of those dreams, Devon Adair had been there to lead them.

But she was gone. He was in charge now, and it was his duty to make everything turn out alright. No matter how much he missed her. Gazing down at his friends, Danziger felt some small sense of joy and satisfaction. He saw True and Uly shrieking as they dashed between the waves. The waterfight still raged on and it looked as if Magus and Denner were winning. Julia and Alonzo were locked together in a passionate embrace as they celebrated the end of the journey.

Danziger smiled sadly at that one. His mind whirled with the possibilities, everything that could have been between Devon and himself. But Devon's dream, and with it, those same possibilities, had been torn from all of them those long months ago.

Instinctively, Danziger's hand moved to his pocket and the small box that was secreted there. Inside, he knew, was a single strand of hair, Devon's hair. It had caught between his fingers as they locked her in the chamber and he could not bear to throw it away. It had become a talisman, a reminder to keep up hope. And complete the journey.

He had finally done just that. New Pacifica was theirs, and Danziger finally believed that they could make this work. The journey had not been in vain.

***

It was a balmy, warm evening in the growing city of Devon. The reddish glow of the sunset lit up the sky with glorious hues, a sky so pure and unpolluted that Bess sighed with joy every time she saw it.

She sat on the front veranda of her house, watching the colours flash by her. Children laughed in the streets as games of tag were played, each hoping to enjoy the last moments of the day before their parents called them inside.

Bess swung backward and forward in her chair, one hand firmly on her swollen abdomen. She felt a small movement, and smiled happily. Soon, any day now, her second child would be born. Morgan was hoping for a boy this time, but Bess knew she would love the baby no matter what. And so would Morgan. He had mellowed a lot over the past few years. After his initial compulsion to name as much of the surrounding countryside as possible, he had set himself up as a true leader capable of managing the expanding town.

Smiling with pride as she recalled her husband's achievements, Bess couldn't think of a greater moment for him than when he had unanimously been elected Administrator of Devon. Although, perhaps the light in his eyes when he held his baby daughter for the first time hinted that his family was more important to him than a job could ever be.

The shadows lengthened, and Bess peered into the darkness. Ari should know to come home by now. Even though the girl was barely five years old, Ariel Martin seemed to have a wisdom beyond her years. It arose from her link with the Terrians, which was present in approximately half of the children born on G889. The doctors still could not figure it out, but the phenomena was now part of the accepted culture. They even had a word for it - Transformed.

But none of that made any difference to the parents of these children. They were loved without reservation, because the Terrians had given so many children life.

"I'm home, Mommy!" called Ariel's tiny, silvery voice as she danced up the pathway.

"Hi, sweetie," replied Bess, smiling from her chair. It was too much of an effort to get up this late in her pregnancy, so she was content to sit outside and enjoy the glorious air. Her life on Earth was now nothing more than a dim memory but she still appreciated, every day, what a wonderful place this planet was.

"Hi, Bess!" called another voice from behind Ariel. It was a voice she knew very well, someone who was almost a part of her family. Everyone from the original Eden Advance crew had remained close as they worked with the arriving colonists to found a city on a new world.

"John! How are you?" asked Bess. As Ariel dashed inside, Danziger strode up the stairs and collapsed into the chair beside her.

"I'm beat," he replied, tiredly brushing back his hair. Bess wondered if he liked the golden curls dangling in his eyes, because every time she saw him, his hair was no different. Sometimes, her fingers just itched to cut it.

"Tough day on the job?" she asked sympathetically.

Danziger groaned in response. "We had three recycling units go down! Must've been the residue electricity in the ground from that storm last night," he grumbled.

But Bess knew that Danziger wasn't really complaining. He loved his job, in charge of the workings of the city - the design, the mechanical aspects, all the little things that kept it running. Once the colonists had arrived, Danziger had been happy to step back from the limelight and let others take over the bureaucratic functions.

In the seven years that had passed since then, Danziger felt as if he had fulfilled his promise to Devon: to lead the group and establish the colony at New Pacifica. And now, he was back working in his element, but still a highly respected member of the community.

"Anyway, enough of my grumbling," said Danziger, giving Bess a warm smile. "How are you doing?"

"Getting there..." she responded. "I just hate this waiting, you know?"

Danziger didn't know, but he nodded with understanding anyway. "Well, if you ever need anything, you know you can give me a call. Right?"

Leaning across, Danziger gently stroked her cheek. Bess wondered if he could see the tiredness in her eyes, and the worry. The past few days, she'd been suffering slight dizziness and shortness of breath. When she'd gone to see Julia, the doctor had found nothing wrong with Bess. Julia told her it was probably only anxiety, and she would be fine.

But that morning, Bess had experienced another blinding headache. She didn't tell anyone because she didn't want to worry Morgan. He had enough to do lately without caring for a wife who probably wasn't sick anyway. It was just nerves....

"You look really tired, Bess," Danziger said gently. "Is everything okay?"

"It's probably just the heat," she replied. "I'll be fine."

"Maybe I should ask True to come round during the day, to see if you're okay," offered Danziger. "She needs a break from her studies."

"No, no," protested Bess. "True does more than enough for me already! Who do you think helps me watch Ari a lot of the time?"

Danziger laughed. "That's right," he said. "Ari's the little sister she never had."

He marvelled again at the strong friendships that existed between all of them. Danziger and Bess spoke daily. True and Bess were very close, almost like sisters. And speaking of close friendships, Uly seemed to love every member of his extended family, especially Julia. Danziger suspected that was where the teenager was now, with Julia over at the hospital where she worked. Uly aspired to become a doctor, to help sick children just as he had been helped when he was younger.

Glancing at his watch, Danziger realised he had better get going. True had been very adamant that he and Uly arrive home at an early hour that evening, though for what, he didn't know.

"Sorry, Bess, I have to get home," he apologised. She smiled serenely, not minding. Danziger helped her inside, and then said goodbye. He didn't notice the flash of pain that crossed Bess' features, or the dizziness that clouded her eyes. And Bess did not say anything. She would be just fine.

***

"Hi, Julia!" called Uly as he strode through the hospital's main entrance the next afternoon. She turned, and smiled at the young man before her. Ulysses Adair was growing taller every day, his shoulders broadening and his voice deepening. Julia suspected that fairly soon, all the girls would be after him.

"Here again? Don't you have a home?" she teased, but they both knew that the hospital was like a home. For both of them.

"I've finished my lessons," said Uly conversationally. "So I thought I'd come down here and help out."

It was the same situation every day. Not that Julia minded. Uly was like a son to her, and she was delighted to see his growing interest in the medical field.

"Come here, Uly, and give me a hug," laughed Julia. She embraced him warmly and was glad they had not lost touch. When Devon had been left behind, Uly had turned to Julia, his doctor, for support and love. She had provided it willingly and the bond that arose between them had grown stronger every year.

"What's wrong?" asked Uly, sensing a tenseness in her embrace.

Julia sighed. "It's Alonzo. Again."

Closing his eyes, Uly wished there was something he could do to help. He loved Julia more than anyone else, even his adopted family, and was saddened to see Julia constantly having trouble with her husband.

"Is he asking you to quit again?" he asked with sympathy. Julia nodded, and pulled Uly into her office. There, they sprawled into their respective chairs and Julia sighed deeply.

Uly looked across at her. He could see the light from outside streaming in behind her, illuminating her hair with a warm glow. Her face was still beautiful, even though signs of stress lined the edges of her eyes. And Uly knew the person underneath was even more lovely.

"He just doesn't understand how important my work is to me!" Julia exclaimed suddenly. "I enjoy the long hours I work. I love helping people. And I can't just drop that. It was hard enough convincing Miguel to let me come back so soon in the first place!"

Uly listened silently, not wanting to interrupt her tirade. He knew how she felt. Ever since he had begun 'working' part time at the hospital, he'd been drawn into the world of medicine, especially the incredible satisfaction at truly being able to help people.

"I'm home most evenings, I see the kids plenty, so what's his problem? He should understand how I feel!" Julia flared. "I never used to complain about his cross country scouting missions!"

That wasn't entirely true, but Uly felt it best to say nothing. He'd stayed with Julia on occasion when she was lonely, however that had been many years ago. "He called me an absent mother. Me!"

Julia's voice took on a darker tone. "Do you think I'm abandoning the twins?" she asked Uly. "I always swore I wouldn't be like my own mother, caught up in my work...I love Ethan and Lissa so much."

"Maybe," began Uly nervously, "Alonzo's feeling a little left out." Even though he and Julia were very close, he still didn't feel comfortable telling her what to do.

Julia smiled sadly. "You could be right," she admitted. "But what am I doing dumping all of this on you? Come on!" Julia jumped up from her chair. "Today I'll teach you how to use the DNA sequencer." Grabbing Uly's hand, Julia's face was a little happier as she strode out of the room and pushed her troubles from her mind. There would be time enough to sort it out with Alonzo later.

***

Danziger's gear crackled to life. Grabbing it off the table, he jammed it on his head and sighed with resignation. Danziger had learned a long time ago that it was best to keep the device with him, even if he hated it. But there were too many dangers in being cut off.

He didn't expect to see Bess Martin's frantic face before him. "John!" she gasped. "I, I..." she broke off as her face contorted in pain. Her blue eyes were wide and frightened as she struggled for control.

"Where are you? At home?" Bess managed to nod weakly. "I'm coming over," he replied. "Hold tight, and keep this frequency open."

As Danziger raced for the door, Bess regained her breath weakly told him more. "I tried to call Morgan, but I can't reach him, I didn't know what to do, I don't want to lose my baby...." Bess began crying in between her gasps.

"Don't worry, Bess, you'll be fine," panted Danziger as he raced through the streets.

"I just feel so weak..." she cried as another wave of pain assaulted her body. Her face was ghostly pale, and her breathing shallow.

"Hold on!" shouted a panicked Danziger, but her eyelids closed and she slumped to the floor.

"Damn..." Danziger swore as he increased his speed beyond what he thought was humanly possible. He switched to the hospital frequency, and Julia's face hovered before him.

"Julia!" he shouted. "We've got an emergency! Bess just collapsed."

Julia's face showed a worried shock, but then the doctor inside of her took over. "Where is she now?" she asked calmly.

"I'm almost at her house. I'll get her to you as fast as I can." Finally, Danziger rounded the last corner. He heard Julia cursing the fact that they didn't yet have an emergency vehicle for the hospital. It was something on the long list of conveniences they still had to do without.

Danziger burst into the Martins' house. There she was, collapsed on the kitchen floor. Danziger felt his heart constrict.

She lay on her back, so still, and so deathly pale. One hand was flung out, and the gear set hung awkwardly from her head. Danziger couldn't even tell if she was breathing. As carefully as possible, he scooped Bess up and hurried out the door.

***

"Get Dr. Vasquez down here now!" Julia ordered the young assistant who hovered nervously by the door of the emergency room. Her eyes wild, Julia desperately rechecked the medical scanners, hoping for some clue as to what had afflicted Bess.

Danziger stroked her long curls as she writhed on the exam table. She was in terrible pain, and there was nothing Julia could do to help her.

"Don't let my baby die..." begged Bess as she choked on her own words.

"You're going to be just fine, Bess, just fine," reassured Danziger over and over. He felt terribly inadequate as he held her hand, not knowing what to do as Julia raced around frantically.

"There is just *nothing* showing up on the scans!" protested Julia. "Her heart's beating erratically, her lungs aren't functioning..."

These were not words that Danziger wanted to hear. Bess cried out suddenly, then slipped into unconsciousness again. "We'll have to deliver the baby," Julia suddenly declared. She knew that Bess' chances were dwindling with every passing moment, and Julia realised that the baby's only hope for survival was to be born now. Before her mother died.

Dr. Vasquez burst through the doors. "I heard there was an emergency. What is it?" he snapped brusquely.

"I need you to deliver this woman's baby," replied Julia. "I don't think Bess is going to make it." It pained her to say those words, but Julia could not see any options left. If only they had more time....

She returned to the medical scanners again, but as she feared, nothing new could be found. With anguished eyes, she turned to Bess again. Bess lay silently, still, and the amplified sound of her erratic heartbeat from the monitors jarred throughout the room.

Dr. Vasquez carefully directed the laser across Bess' middle. A caesarean was the only option in her current condition. Suddenly, Bess' eyes opened wide and she shuddered. Her free hand flailed wildly, knocking the doctor's arm so that the laser sliced through her inner organs, only narrowly missing the baby. Bess emitted a silent scream.

Staring in horror at the mess below him, Dr. Vasquez let loose a string of words that Julia had only heard once when visiting the Quadrant back on the stations. "Will somebody sedate her!" he roared as the assistant rushed to comply.

There was blood everywhere, and Julia felt her stomach lurch at the sight. A major artery had been sliced open and Bess' internal organs were a mess. Julia moved in to stop the bleeding, but couldn't do anything until the baby was free.

"Uly!" Julia hollered. He was the only other person currently on duty at the hospital (if basic tasks counted). But Julia knew she could trust him to help, when they were desperately shorthanded of qualified people and every moment counted.

He raced through the doors immediately, having been nervously waiting outside.

"I need you to synthesise O-positive type blood. Now!"

Uly dashed off almost immediately, but not before he caught sight of the terrible mess. Bess.... His heart pounding with fear, Uly raced to the equipment, and the niggling sensation that something was very strange was pushed aside and forgotten until later.

"Okay, the baby's free!" declared Dr. Vasquez. Holding the tiny child up to the light, he performed a quick examination, but the baby boy appeared to be just fine. "Here, you take him!" commanded Dr. Vasquez, handing the baby to Danziger. Danziger did as he was told, and silently backed away from the table. Bess was out for good now, and there was nothing he could do to comfort her. Besides, he was in the way of the frantic race to save Bess' life.

Danziger exited the room in time to see a hysterical Morgan Martin burst into the hospital. "Where's my wife?" he shouted desperately.

Uly raced past, holding a container as if it were the most important thing to him in the world.

"Morgan! Slow down," choked Danziger as stepped before the man. His voice was heavy with sadness, but Danziger knew he had to be strong. "Meet your son."

"My son?" repeated Morgan in surprise, realising the small bundle in Danziger's arms was more than a pile of cloths. Gently, Morgan took hold of the baby and stroked his tiny head. The baby had thick, dark hair, curly already, he suspected. Staring in wonder at the new life before him, Morgan momentarily forgot his frightened flight to the hospital.

But not for long. "Bess?" he asked again, his voice full of apprehension. Danziger could only shake his head.

"I'm sorry, Morgan, they don't know what's wrong." He felt it best not to mention the mishap as it would make the situation seem even worse.

"I need to see her!" Morgan shouted. Bess was everything, absolutely everything, to him. He would never have made it this far in life if it wasn't for her. Jumping to his feet, he strode towards the swinging doors, but felt a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Don't go in there," Danziger warned. "She's unconscious. Julia is doing the best she can, and she'll take care of her."

Tears began to appear in Morgan's eyes. "Bess... I can't let her die..." he began, but let Danziger guide him to a seat.

"Your son needs you," he pointed out. As if on cue, the baby began to cry and Morgan held him close.

"Shhh, little guy," he crooned. Inside, he was desperately praying that Bess would be alright. His life had seemed so perfect that morning. Morgan had achieved the type of job he'd dreamed of all his life as he worked his way up through the ranks.

Marrying an Earth girl had been a big risk to his career, but it was Bess who'd convinced him to accept the mission to G889. Bess who'd stood by him during those turmoiled first months on the planet. Bess who'd taught him to believe not only in himself, but others as well.

At that moment, realised Morgan he would give everything to save Bess. Even his coveted position as Administrator. It had been a long, hard road for Morgan to convince the citizens of G889 that he was the right person for the job, but by the time the first elections came around, he'd won by a landslide.

There wasn't even any animosity towards him for naming half of the country side after himself. Morgan had declared that his name would never be forgotten.

But right now, he didn't care one bit if the Martins of G889 were never spoken of again. All that mattered was his family...especially Bess. He again drew the baby close to him, smoothing the hair on the tiny head.

"Your Mommy's going to be fine. I know she is," Morgan repeated over and over. As Danziger watched him, he wished he had that faith.

***

As Julia prepared for the blood transfusion, Uly realised what was bothering him. He could hear a strange, lilting noise... "Her blood, it's singing!" he realised. Julia's head snapped up in surprise. "What?" she demanded.

Uly stared in fascination at the pool of blood beneath the table. Concentrating hard, he discovered he could almost see the music in the rapidly congealing blood, but whatever lifeforce had been present was slowly decaying. The song was dying.

As fresh blood slowly made its way through Bess' system, the singing grew less and less.

"The bleeding's stopped," announced Dr. Vasquez as he sealed the last of her wounds. But it remained to be seen if irreparable damage had been inflicted.

"I've done all I can," replied Julia. She ran a diagnostic on Bess' condition, and sighed. Still, her heart was failing. In her sedated state, the symptoms were less, but still there. "I just can't figure it out," repeated Julia despondently.

"Wait!" interjected Uly suddenly. "Can't you hear it?"

"Hear what?" demanded an irritated Dr. Vasquez.

Uly strained his ears for the last few notes of the tune. "It's gone," he said a little wistfully. The music had encompassed an ethereal quality, one that reminded him of the planet itself.

Taking Bess' hand in her own, Julia's eyes filled with tears. She lay quietly, almost at peace as the mysterious disease that had ravaged her body neared completion. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, directing her eyes to the heart monitor.

Julia blinked in surprise. The readings suddenly showed a positive increase in Bess' condition! Switching to full medical mode again, she said, "Doctor, I'm getting stabilised heart readings. Do you agree?"

Checking his own equipment, Dr. Vasquez was astounded to see Bess' internal organs begin to function normally.

"Why?" he asked, astounded. Only Uly had an explanation.

"The singing is gone," he said simply. "There was music in her blood, and it was killing her. But you replaced her blood and it died."

Julia didn't understand what he was saying, but right then she didn't care. Bess would live, and that was all that mattered.

***

"You can go in now, Morgan," announced a jubilant Julia. Holding his son ever so carefully, Morgan walked into the hospital room. His heart constricted at the sight of his wife, so pale and thin, but there was a light in her eyes as soon as she saw him.

"Hi," she said weakly.

"Bess!" Morgan said, racing to her side. "I - I love you so much. I don't know what I would have done if...." He couldn't bring himself to say the words.

Bess smiled at him. "I was scared," she admitted. "But I thought of all the wonderful friends I have to take care of me, and somehow it didn't seem so bad."

"I'm *so* sorry you couldn't reach me," apologised Morgan, pulling up a chair. "When I got that call...."

"It doesn't matter," Bess shushed him. "You're here now."

Morgan tenderly kissed her on the forehead, then held up the baby for her to see. "We have a son, Bess. A son!"

Bess reached out her hand to touch the fragile newborn.

"Bring him close," she said, her eyes filling with tears of joy. As Morgan held the baby to her cheek, she closed her eyes and sighed blissfully.

"Mommy?" called a small voice at the door. "Ari!" responded both of her parents. "Come here, sweetie," invited Morgan. The little girl raced across the room and peered anxiously at her mother.

"Are you going to be alright?" she asked, her voice quavering.

"Mommy's going to be fine," reassured Morgan. He patted his knee and allowed Ariel to climb up.

"Meet your little brother, Ari." She looked at him carefully, taking in all the sights of such a tiny baby.

"What's his name?" asked Ariel. Bess and Morgan looked at each other.

"I was thinking..." began Bess.

"What?" her husband pressed her.

"Maybe we could name him after John. He's been such a good friend to us, and he held my hand through the operation...."

"And he sat by me in the waiting room," continued Morgan. "Okay, then, John it is."

"Hello John," Ari welcomed her brother. Morgan hugged both his children close and locked eyes with his wife, knowing that nothing was more important than his family.

"I love you, Bess," he whispered for the thousandth time, and meant it with all of his heart.

***

"Good work, Julia. You saved her!" congratulated Danziger. He was more than a little shaken by the day's events, but felt a lot calmer now that he knew everything had turned out alright. However, there was on small thing on the edge of his consciousness that was bothering him....

Julia smiled gratefully. "It's a miracle. I'm still not sure why, but it was the blood transfusion that saved her life. Or so we think." She relaxed against the waiting room chair, pulling her hair free from the high ponytail. It felt good to sit down.

"She was suffering a complete system failure," continued Julia. "I couldn't get any reading on the medical scanners, and we had no idea what was wrong. It's like nothing I've ever seen before..." and suddenly, Julia broke off as she fully comprehended her words.

"Complete system failure..." she repeated. "Oh-

"-my God," completed Danziger. His face drained of colour, and he was whiter than a ghost.

"We forgot..."

That was what had been bothering both of them all day, a sense of deja-vu that had been lost in the frantic pace. But now that they could sit, and think....

"She's still in the desert..." said Julia numbly.

Danziger jumped to his feet. "Damn!" he cursed, kicking the wall. "I promised her! We promised we'd go back!" Whirling around, Danziger grabbed Julia by the shoulders.

"What's it been? Eight years? And we freakin' forgot all about her!" he raged. He was angry with Julia, angry with the whole universe, but mostly, angry with himself. After all they'd been through together, he had forgotten his promise to Devon Adair.

Julia sunk weakly into her seat as Danziger released his hold. She felt intense guilt course through her body. All this time, and she hadn't even thought about going back for Devon. Even when the Syndrome children were healed and the hospital up and running, she still hadn't thought of Devon. Somehow, one distraction rose after another until her situation no longer seemed important.

And they had forgotten. Her plight had vanished without a trace from their memories, and all they thought of was the friend they had loved, but lost forever.

"The whole city's called Devon! How could we just forget?" raged Danziger. "I can't believe we did this to her! How?" he asked nobody in particular.

"I didn't even try looking for a cure," whispered Julia numbly as the memories of her old friend came flooding back. "Even when I had the time."

True and Uly wandered into the room, talking animatedly. But when they saw the stricken faces of Danziger and Julia, they stopped short.

"Did something happen?" nervously asked Uly.

"Yeah," laughed Danziger mirthlessly, "something did happen. A long time ago."

Confusion crossed the teenagers' faces until Julia explained. "Devon," she said softly. "We never went back for her."

Uly's face paled. True took his hand, and led him to a seat, but inside she was trembling with horror as well. She vividly recalled the pain and the misery they'd all endured so many years ago, and could not believe that it had slipped her mind. "I abandoned my own mother," said Uly dully. Of course, he hadn't completely forgotten her, she was just something he thought of less and less as time passed. Time did heal wounds, but it also stole important memories.

A distressed silence descended upon the room as each person silently blamed themselves. Finally, Danziger could take it no longer.

"How soon can we organise a team?" he asked. "We're not putting this off any longer."

"I'm going," announced Uly.

True quickly chimed in. "So am I."

Julia looked suddenly worried. "We still don't know what was wrong with her," she stated.

"Well then, get analysing Bess' records! Didn't you say it was the same thing?" flared Danziger in annoyance.

"You're right, I'll go look," Julia replied unsteadily. She felt sick to her stomach. Devon had trusted Julia with her life, and look where it had left her.

But she still didn't know why the blood transfusion had saved Bess unless she believed Uly's strange story of the singing blood. Striding over to the young man, Julia said, "Uly, I need your help."

Willingly, he followed Julia from the room.

***

Alonzo Solace wandered down the path, his eyes focussed on the heavens. The sky was blue, an intense, brilliant shade that inspired so many dreams. But Alonzo was not watching the sky. His vision lay beyond the false colour refracted by G889's atmosphere. He was looking towards the stars.

After so many years, Alonzo Solace was going back up. He supposed he should be smiling, and racing ecstatically home to tell Julia the news that he was accepted into the fledgling Pilot's Association and assigned a mission. Yet Alonzo was suddenly, surprisingly, afraid.

He had discussed his piloting license renewal application long and hard with Julia. After nine years of being grounded, it was obvious that he couldn't just go straight back into it. Even if piloting was in his blood.

It had been his entire life, Alonzo realised. And after crashing on G889, that life was taken from him and he had to discover a new way to cope. He nearly hadn't, and only much later had Alonzo thanked the Terrians for saving him from himself, and his own nightmares. The man shuddered, recalling those dark days.

Yet those days were long gone. He had a life here on G889, a beautiful wife he loved very much, and children. Children! Back in his flying days, Alonzo never dreamed he would be a father. He would have laughed at the thought.

Now, Alonzo Solace was a changed person. The past nine years of his life had been devoted to the planet : the trek to New Pacifica, building a city, and then building more towns as they fought for survival on a strange, new world. Most surprising was the fact that he'd overcome his homesickness for the stars, and accepted the planet-bound way of life as normal.

All that was about to change. Alonzo wasn't quite sure what had re-inspired the love of space inside him. Perhaps it was the fact that there was less and less for him to do each day; or maybe it was loneliness while Julia was at work, and his children absorbed in each other or the Terrians.

Sometimes, Alonzo couldn't help but feel jealous of the bond Lissa and Ethan Solace had with the Terrians. It was stronger than his own, and the twins sometimes seemed wise beyond their years. Most of all, it appeared that as they grew older, they didn't need him quite as much.

But the stars were always there. And now, finally, he had responded to their call. Alonzo wondered how he would feel when he finally sat in a pilot's chair again. Happiness would definitely be a part of it, but also, he was afraid. The last time he'd piloted a ship it had devastatingly crashed.

Alonzo knew it wasn't his fault, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he could have done something more. It was a guilt he'd managed to suppress for so long, but now it wanted to rear its head again. And the only way Alonzo would ever conquer his demons of the past would be to face them, and face the job as a pilot.

He was accepted. They already had his first mission assigned - a short tour to one of this system's inner planets. Because of G889's unique status as perhaps a sentient planet, the residents were unwilling to mine and abuse its resources too much. And many minerals and compounds were desperately needed for the rapidly expanding townships. Planet G885 promised to be abundant with these resources.

Additionally, the residents of G889 had already decided to expand and learn about their neighbours, for knowledge would give them more leverage when the final showdown with the Council came. If it ever did.

There was no backing out for Alonzo now. The contracts were signed, and the preparation for the expedition already underway. Besides, he *had* to face flying again. If he didn't do it now, Alonzo doubted if he ever would. He just hoped that Julia wouldn't be too upset.

Alonzo would be away for a month or so - a time that was once nothing to him, but now could be an eternity. He would miss his family terribly, but Alonzo sadly realised that perhaps some time apart would be good for Julia and himself. They had been fighting too much, too often, over inconsequential things that they didn't really care about.

Alonzo sighed. He loved Julia more than anyone else, ever, but didn't quite know what had gone wrong with their relationship. Someday, he hoped, they would be able to put all the trouble behind them.

For now, though, his future lay amongst the stars as it always used to. Alonzo felt a glimmer of excitement rise within him. He was going back up.

"Alonzo!" he heard a voice call. Dragging his attention from the sky, he focussed on the beautiful young woman running towards him.

"True! Hi!" he returned. She raced up to him, breathless.

"Did you hear the news?"

Alonzo shook his head. "I've been busy at the new flight centre all day. What's up?"

True gave a huge, exasperated sigh. "What *hasn't* happened today!" she exclaimed. "Bess had her baby. She nearly died. Julia saved her, and it's a boy and they're calling him John...." True was prepared to babble on for hours, but Alonzo neatly interrupted her.

"Bess nearly died? How?"

"Oh," True gasped, "and I guess you don't know about Devon, either!"

"Devon?" repeated Alonzo. "Devon Adair?" True nodded.

"You mean...oh...I haven't thought about her in the longest time..." Alonzo felt his heart sink to his feet.

"We *all* forgot about her, Alonzo," whispered True sorrowfully. She stared at the ground and the guilt on her face was evident.

Alonzo was feeling that very same guilt. Devon Adair had been one of his close friends on the Stations, and then on G889, she had practically been a part of his family. All of Eden Advance were his extended family.

"I can't believe it," said Alonzo, repeating a statement said so many times by other people that day.

"Neither can any of us," commented True. "Devon did *so* much for everyone, it was her who inspired us to come to G889 in the first place!"

"I know," murmured Alonzo, remembering the time when Devon had nervously come to him, searching for any pilot crazy enough to take them twenty-two light years from home. She was so full of spirit and determination, and he owed her so much.

"What are we going to do?" Alonzo suddenly snapped. If True noticed the harsh tone in his voice, she didn't say anything.

"We're going back as soon as we can. I didn't tell you yet, but Bess had all of the same symptoms as Devon did, so as soon as Julia and Uly have any kind of diagnosis, we're going."

"Count me in," vowed Alonzo. He would do almost anything for his friend.

"Great," said True. "I'm going too, so is Uly, and Julia." The teenager's brow furrowed as she thought of something else. "What about Lissa and Ethan? I mean, it's going to be really tough travelling all that distance again."

"Why not fly it?"

True stared at Alonzo in disbelief. "You really think that we'll be allowed to borrow the air-ship for a rescue mission of that distance? You *know* we've barely got enough fuel to keep it running." The young woman knew much about strained resources, having had to make do for most of her life.

"You're right," Alonzo admitted. Their small city was still lacking in many resources, another reason why the mission to G885 was so important. He'd been carried away with the idea of *his* new mission, almost believing it was like the old days when everything was available at his fingertips.

Wait a minute. His mission.

"Damn!" Alonzo suddenly swore. "You're going back for Devon right away, aren't you?"

"Yes," began True.

Alonzo kicked at the ground. "I can't go. I can't go back for Devon. I just signed a contract," he tried to explain. "I feel so awful about this whole thing!" True looked at him, tears of understanding in her eyes. "You still miss her," she stated.

"Yeah."

"She'll be back," True suddenly promised. "We'll save her, and bring her here to New Pacifica. I'm sure she'll understand why you couldn't be there."

Staring again at the sky, Alonzo wondered how his life had become so complicated in the matter of one day. He was heading for the stars, Julia was heading across the desert, the children - what would they do about the children?

But he could live with all of that. Devon Adair, his friend, was the important topic. There would be good to come from this, Alonzo was sure of it. He would cope, they all would cope, and finally, bring Devon home.

***

"No," Uly shook his head again. Sighing, Julia called out, "Next!" wondering if this arduous process would ever end.

Searching for others with signs of the mysterious disease that had afflicted Bess was harder work than either of them had guessed. A tall man strode in and crashed heavily into the chair.

"I've got important things I should be doin'," he grumbled.

"We won't be long, Mr, uh, Monsoon," Julia replied in her most professional tone, rapidly checking the medical records in front of her. She glanced at Uly, expecting to see the same quick shake of the head, but this time was different.

Uly frowned, and stepped closer to the man. Cocking his head to the side, he exclaimed, "I can hear it!"

"Are you sure?" asked Julia, suddenly excited. She ran her diaglove over the man's body, but not surprisingly, the readings did not change.

"Yes," replied Uly. Smiling at the tones, he wondered how such a wonderful noise in tune with the planet could kill people. "Okay, I'll need to modify the scanner," muttered Julia, more to herself than anyone else. She punched a few buttons, but could see no change in the data.

"Maybe you need to use something else," suggested Uly. "Your diaglove is set to measure biological readings, but this is something else. Something to do with the planet..." Uly's voice trailed off as he closed his eyes to hear the song more clearly.

"Music," declared Julia. "Okay, we'll get an modulating oscilloscope in here."

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" demanded Mr Monsoon. "All I know is you're doing a standard test on every poor sucker in the city."

Uly took the initiative. "Sir, you're the first person we've seen all day who shows any trace of a rare condition that could result in death."

Mr. Monsoon's dark face instantly paled. "You're telling me I'm gonna die?"

"It's easily treatable," hastened Uly. He hoped he was telling the truth. Julia returned to the room, carrying a different device. "We're just not sure of the cause yet," Uly finished.

"And with your help, sir," continued Julia, "we can learn exactly about this condition and make sure it's not a problem again."

Connecting the oscilloscope to her medical scanners, Julia began carefully analysing the readings. Nothing, yet. Running the device through different frequencies, she finally caught sight of a tiny waveform.

She was picking up subharmonic frequencies in the man's blood! Uly was right, it was nothing biological at all. The phenomena was more mechanical than anything else. But how? she wondered.

Uly moved to stand beside her, staring at the dancing patterns. "It's the music," he asserted. Following the oscillations on the highly sensitive scanner with his eyes, he noticed something. "The song is weaker than before," Uly declared.

"You're right," agreed Julia. "The vibrations in his blood are gradually slowing." The equipment was showing minute differences in the amplitude of each wave.

Mr. Monsoon stood up abruptly. "Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

Julia spoke calmly, hiding the growing excitement and triumph beneath the mask of a doctor's face. "Something has set up vibrations in your blood," she said. "It's resonating at a molecular level, and it's very difficult to detect. Tell me, Mr. Monsoon, have you been exposed to anything out of the ordinary lately? Have you been near any high frequency equipment?"

Mr. Monsoon shook his head. "Nope, nothing like that," he said. "I work in the hydroponics area."

"Hydroponics, hydroponics..." mused Julia, but she couldn't see any connection.

"Julia," broke in Uly, "it sounded like the planet itself," he reminded her.

"What about a surge of, say, electricity from the planet?" She searched the man's face for any signs of memory.

"I stay right away from storms," Mr. Monsoon declared. "And I don't go in the caves that much, except for that one time, oh, about a month ago," he revealed.

"Which caves?" asked Julia.

"The new ones we found recently, you know, with the first safe planetary travel system. The spider tunnels," he explained. An idea began to dawn on Julia.

"Did you go through it?" she asked.

"Yeah, I had a job on the East Coast. Helping set up the new colony and all that."

Bess had gone through that tunnel about three months ago, at the official opening when Morgan, as Administrator, had declared it safe. And Devon...she had been one of the first to ever travel through a cross-dimensional tunnel!

"That could be it!" she told Uly. "The tunnels!" He knew she was right. They still weren't sure how they worked, but it made perfect sense that travelling at such a speed through the heart of the planet could set up planetary vibrations within a person.

Julia stared at Mr. Monsoon, and he grew a little anxious under her penetrating gaze. "Have you experienced any headaches? Any dizziness?" she asked. He shook his head no.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to run a few more tests," Julia said. "You've been very helpful so far, and I think we can figure this thing out!" She and Uly smiled excitedly at each other. Finally, there was a solution.

***

"So you're telling me," repeated Danziger, "that every time we go through one of those tunnels the planet starts singing in our blood?"

Uly laughed at the simplified explanation. "Something like that," he conceded.

"Then why aren't people dying all the time?" asked True, frowning. "It made Devon and Bess sick, didn't it?"

Julia began to explain in her clear voice.

"Generally, the vibrations aren't a problem. They slowly dissipate over a couple of months, until the person is functioning normally again. But for some people, the vibrations set up standing waves within their bloodstream, and these waves compound over time until the vibrations begin to affect the inner organs. The constant drumming causes eventual failure of the person's heart, lungs, and other vital organs, and that's when we see all the symptoms. Certain people are more susceptible to the phenomena - I think it's to do with the ratio of major artery length within the body to the person's height and weight. Both Devon and Bess are small women."

"So are you," True pointed out to Julia. "And you weren't affected."

Julia sighed. "There's still so much we don't know about it," she admitted.

"But the phenomena is very rare," concluded Uly. "Think of all the people who've used the tunnels, and only two have been affected so far."

Danziger shook his head in disbelief.

"So why didn't you hear the 'singing' the first time?" asked True suddenly.

Uly frowned. It was a question he had deeply considered, and could only come up with one plausible explanation. "I don't think I was fully connected to the planet yet," he said. "As I grow older, I notice more things, and the Terrians show me more. I guess we -I- just didn't know enough back then."

"So all we had to do was replace Devon's blood and she would have been fine," Danziger stated, returning to the original purpose of the conversation.

"Not fine," cautioned Julia. "Bess is still very weak. It'll take a while for her heart to recover from the competing vibrations. And I suspect that Devon's condition could be worse."

It pained her to say the words aloud, but Julia felt it was her duty to warn everyone. For Bess, her pregnancy had aggravated the severity of her symptoms, but Julia recalled just how badly damaged Devon's system was. And for Devon, they had kept her conscious in the dangerous condition for so much longer.

"We still have to go back for her," declared Danziger with conviction. Everyone agreed wholeheartedly.

"I'm coming, Devon," he whispered under his breath. She was everything to him, and always had been. He knew that now.

***

"Can you believe it, 'Lonz? Can you believe we forgot her?" Alonzo sighed heavily. Julia's constant guilt was really beginning to annoy him, along with her determination to go on a several month long journey when she had a couple of young children to care for.

"I still think another doctor should go. Or one of the assistants. Surely some of them can perform the procedure? It should be simple enough. Julia, I know how much this means to you. Devon was a wonderful friend to both of us, and I want to go more than anything, but this contract...." Over the past few days, Alonzo had rationalised his duties and sorted his life into neat categories. Now if only he could convince Julia to stay behind, everything would be fine.

"Sure, you can't escape your duty, but you expect me to give up my responsibilities!" returned Julia. "I'm not going to hand Devon over to a bunch of strangers!"

"We'll see her when she gets back," reminded Alonzo. But Julia's eyes flashed angrily at him.

"Devon was *my* patient," she reiterated. "More than that, she was my friend. I owe it to her to be the one to bring her out of cold sleep. God knows, she's been waiting long enough."

"She was my friend too," said Alonzo, now getting a little annoyed. "But does that mean I would abandon my children when they need me the most? We discussed this a long time ago, Julia. If one of us had to go away, the other would stay with Lissa and Ethan."

Alonzo glared at his wife. "Your being there won't make too much of a difference. Everything's changed and Devon's not going to just fit back into your life like nothing's happened," Alonzo realised. "It's been eight years!"

"That's why *I* have to be there. Honestly, Alonzo, you can be so damn cold hearted!"

"You're the one with the frozen heart," he shot back. "What about the kids, Julia? Pretty soon, they're going to forget they even have a mother!"

That hurt her, and Alonzo knew it. He just couldn't face the idea of being separated from his wife for so long. His mission would be over well before she got back, but not soon enough for him to join them. In fact, Alonzo's expedition began only shortly after Julia left. He would miss her. It was bad enough that she spent so much time at the hospital, but to be gone on a wild chase halfway across the continent was just too much.

Julia's voice was frosty when she spoke to him again. "I'm sorry, Alonzo. But this is something I have to do." Turning to face the window, Julia sighed as the gentle wind caressed her face. She could see Lissa and Ethan playing happily, their chubby three- year-old faces laughing as they chased dancing leaves.

"Maybe we can go away on a family holiday when I get back," Julia offered. He was right, she would miss her family so much.

Alonzo hesitantly walked up beside her, and murmured, "I just feel like I'm losing you, doc."

"You won't lose me," Julia reassured. She gave him a hesitant kiss, but there were too many unresolved situations between them. Stiffly pulling back, Julia announced softly, "Well, I'd better go get packed."

"Yeah," replied Alonzo distantly, his thoughts in a whirl. He barely noticed her leave the room.

***

Danziger's dreams were haunted. Every night, he saw the dark- haired woman running from the shadows and crying out to him. But he could never quite reach her, couldn't save her, and ultimately, the darkness always won.

Sitting bolt upright in his bed, Danziger vowed, "Not this time. We'll save her." He couldn't fully comprehend just how he had managed to forget Devon's plight or how her memory had faded from everyday life. She was everything to him. Without her, his world was incomplete.

Another memory suddenly returned to Danziger and he jumped up. He snapped on the light and swung open the wardrobe. There, buried in the back, was a carton of things from the past. Digging deep, his hand finally closed on a tiny box and he reverently pulled it into the light.

Ever so slowly, he opened it. One single strand of dark hair lay nestled inside. "Devon..." he whispered, caressing the strand softly. His eyes glazed over as the memories flooded back.

True tiptoed past her father's doorway, but he didn't notice her. The young woman was worried. Ever since they realised their terrible mistake, True had noticed Danziger becoming more and more obsessed with the memory of Devon. True just hoped he wasn't expecting too much. She remembered that her father and Devon had liked each other a lot and romance had seemed destined. But that was a long time ago.

"I'm coming, Devon," True heard her father whisper. Feeling even more troubled but unsure of what to do, True slunk off down the hall, past Uly's room and to her own. She climbed back into bed, but sleep would not come for a long time.

***

"John, meet John," Bess declared proudly, holding up her tiny son. Danziger smiled at the name.

"He's a tough little guy, isn't he?" Danziger said.

Bess laughed as she realised that the baby had wrapped his hand around Danziger's pinkie. "Look, he's learning from you already!" she chuckled. "You never did know when to let something go."

Bess didn't realise how true to life her words were. She had no idea that such demons could entirely destroy a man's soul.

Gently caressing Bess' hair, Danziger said softly, "Well, he's got one of the best mothers in the universe to bring him up right. I'm so glad you're okay."

"I want to thank you for being there that day," said Bess warmly. "So does Morgan. We don't know what we would have done without you."

"Ah, it was nothing." Danziger casually brushed aside the praise, knowing he would have done the same thing a thousand times without thanks, because his friends were the world to him.

Danziger sat down on the chair beside the hospital bed. Bess offered him the baby, and he took hold a little apprehensively. John gurgled happily, and promptly spit up all over Danziger.

Bess laughed at Danziger's surprise. "He must like you!" she giggled. Danziger smiled wryly. "Haven't experienced this since True was a baby!" he recalled.

Casually patting Bess' arm, Danziger took a deep breath. He had to tell Bess what they were planning to do, and that he and True were going away for a while. He knew he would miss Bess a lot.

As nonchalantly as possible, Danziger began, "Did you hear that we're finally going back for Devon?"

Bess' face momentarily clouded. She, too, felt guilty for abandoning her friend.

"I heard," Bess said softly. "I just hope everything turns out okay."

"I'm sure it will," reassured Danziger. "Remember, it was you who made this possible! Not that it was good that you got sick," he added quickly.

Laughing again, Bess replied, "Well, I'm glad that some good came of this. And I have a wonderful new son...." Her eyes misted over as she returned her gaze to the child nestled in Danziger's arms.

"When you get back, I'll make sure the baby gets to know his Uncle John," Bess suddenly declared.

"You know I'm going?" Danziger asked, surprised.

"Of course, you *have* to go," responded Bess. "You loved her, didn't you?"

Danziger uncharacteristically blushed. "You knew that?" Smiling, Bess told him, "I think everyone knew that. Except the two of you. You were always both so stubborn...."

"Yeah, well this time I'm not letting her go," vowed Danziger. "As soon as she's well, I'll tell her how I feel. No matter what she says. I've waited long enough."

Nodding in agreement, Bess said, "Just don't forget about me while you're gone!"

"As if I could ever do that," Danziger promised. "I'll always be around if you need me, Bess."

"I know."

A brief silence followed as each comprehended the truth of the words. They played with the baby and marvelled at the miracle that had brought him here. Eventually, though, it was time for Danziger to leave.

"I'll miss you," said Danziger sincerely, kissing Bess on the cheek.

"Me too. But don't worry, John," predicted Bess. Your journey is going to be wonderful."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"So off they went," wrote Bess. "In my mind's eye, I can still see them as they were that last morning. I felt so alive on that day, my first out of hospital. It was the last time our circle of friends was truly together in the sense of love that bound us all. Death was fast approaching and we did not know.

I can see True and Uly, trying to be calm and adult, but bouncing with an excitement that made us all smile. Walman, making up the fifth member of the expedition, kissing his girlfriend goodbye before he left. Alonzo clapping Danziger on the back and wishing him luck. Julia hugging her children and husband goodbye, and even though the embrace was a little strained, I truly believed the rift would not last.

Morgan was handing out ridiculous gifts to everyone. "This is for luck," he said, and even Ari, Lissa and Ethan were given some sort of small toy. It was as if we were having a party to say goodbye.

I shall never forget Julia's face as she waved from the vehicle. Her eyes were so full of hope and dreams of the future, as were Danziger's. But even then, his eyes held hints of shadows...a prophecy of what was to come.

That morning was one of the most joyous of my life. We exchanged bittersweet tears and wished the travellers the best of luck. Morgan wrapped his arm around me as we waved furiously, until finally the vehicles disappeared over the horizon.

I believed in my heart that when they returned, Devon would be with them, and our journey begun so many years ago would finally be complete. How wrong I was."

***

Gillian looked up from the page with confusion in her eyes. According to local legend, they never did go back for Devon. Was it possible that everyone had got it wrong? Or was Bess herself somehow mistaken?

But no, that couldn't be right. Everything Gillian had read so far concurred exactly with the sketchy 'official' records, down to the smallest detail of each child's name. Gillian presumed Bess had asked all of her friends to help her with the account, as intimate secrets of each were revealed.

Suddenly, Gillian didn't want to read any more of the narrative. Everything looked good at the moment. Sure, Julia and Alonzo were fighting, and Devon was still in cold sleep, but they were little things. Reconciliation was entirely possible between the estranged husband and wife, for Bess had often repeated how much they loved each other. And now that a cure for Devon's illness had been found, a desperate hope had arisen in Gillian's soul.

But they were destined to die. It was written in the history books, the terrible legends of a time long ago. Gillian did not want to know. She didn't want it to happen. So she would not read, could not read, because she was afraid of the future. Or the past.

***

Wandering the streets of the rapidly darkening city, Gillian found herself near the statue. She hadn't wanted to go there, but had felt compelled as the light faded. Now, gazing again upon Devon Adair's strong features carved in stone for eternity, Gillian felt guilty.

She hadn't touched the story in two days. Her life was empty and hollow, for Gillian felt detached from the real world. Nothing was real anymore except the past. And it was a past that Gillian would not let move on.

Gillian guiltily remembered Jessie Solace's disappointed words from that morning. The strange girl had again approached Gillian, but this time, her eyes were sad.

"You are forgetting our heritage," she intoned. "The cycle cannot end as long as you hide from destiny." Then, just as quickly as she had come, Jessie had disappeared into the crowd.

"I don't want to know, I don't want to know," Gillian coached herself, desperately trying to believe that what she was doing was right. There were no ghosts. Her visions were just figments of her overactive imagination. There was *not* a lost spirit wandering the darkness.

But as Gillian gazed at the statue, she could again feel the sad eyes upon her. If there was a chance that Devon still existed in between the planes of life and death, didn't Gillian owe it to her to help? The whole planet owed so much to Devon Adair.

And in her heart, Gillian realised that she must read on, and learn the awful truth.

***


	2. Chapter 2

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It was a journey of so many poignant memories. Years had passed since the first trek across the planet, yet as the group travelled through the terrain, it seemed only yesterday.

They could vividly remember the endless hiking from dawn until dusk, their hopes pinned on a dream. A dream that was now reality for most of them.

Sadly, they recalled the friends they had lost along the way; then smiled at thoughts of first encounters. Everything was so different now, but somehow, the raw essence of the wild, unexplored planet had not changed.

"Do you remember that mountain, Uly?" asked True. She and Uly were perched on the high back seat of the smaller scout vehicle that Walman was driving. Ahead, she could see the dust cloud produced by the larger vehicle containing the medical equipment in which Julia and Danziger were seated.

They would be travelling thousands of miles, and unfortunately, there were no stable transport tunnels near the downed spacecraft where Devon was buried. People still used the tunnels but had strict medical check-ups afterward.

So two vehicles had been essential to the expedition, mostly as insurance against problems, but it also provided the small group the chance to spread out.

Uly stared hard at the mountain True was pointing at. "Was that the one where you accidentally threw my..."

"...hat over the edge!" continued True, laughing at the memory. "You were furious, so you grabbed my scarf and threw it down too!" "And then you hurled my shoes over, so I was trying to wrench your shoes off your feet," snickered Uly.

True was laughing loudly now. "And then Dad came along and threatened to throw us both off! Oooh, he was mad."

"We never found your scarf, did we?" reminisced Uly. True brushed her long hair back, and it fluttered in Uly's face.

"No, I don't think we did. I just remember how Dad made us search for hours for your shoes. And we were told we weren't ever allowed to go on another mountain scout."

"It was the last one, anyway," commented Uly. True's hair blew in his face again, and he wondered if she would ever cut it. Not that it wasn't beautiful, of course.

"This is just so incredible," said True wistfully. "It's as if we've stepped back in time." She closed her eyes, and imagined Uly as he was back then, a cheeky young boy who loved to tease her.

Ghosts of the past danced before her eyes. Everyone had been so full of dreams of their future at New Pacifica, and somehow, the weariness was now forgotten. Only the laughter and the tears they had shared on that amazing journey remained in True's heart.

"We were the first," said Uly proudly. "We made this place happen."

True nodded, and squeezed her almost-brother's hand. "I'm so glad we were part of it." And that was true. She wouldn't have traded anything for the memories that she shared with her friends, the original Eden Advance.

But as the months passed and they travelled closer to the place of death, the memories were no longer so happy. Julia looked upon the landscape with new eyes. The last time they had been there, everything had appeared in shades of black and grey. A pall had hung over the group as they struggled to survive after the terrible loss.

Julia had almost driven herself to the point of collapse, searching for clues that weren't there. Danziger had been numb and withdrawn; it had taken him a few weeks to inspire hope both within himself and for the group. And Uly had cried himself to sleep for days.

But they had survived. More than that, they had conquered defeat and succeeded.

"Brings back the memories, hey, Julia," Danziger said solemnly. She looked into his haunted eyes and nodded. Their second journey had begun so joyfully, but the darkness of this place seemed to overcome all.

Nervously playing with the compass, Julia asked, "How much further?"

Danziger knew. He would never forget the landscape here, for his eyes had been drawn backwards with every waking moment. A harrowing battle had raged within his soul as whether to stay with Devon, or go forward and push the hurt away.

However, time had showed that the right decisions were made. To go on, and to survive. But now, Danziger's heart was in his throat as he strained to make out the images on the edge of the horizon as the afternoon wore on.

There. A tiny flash of sunlight, a glint in the distance. That was it. They knew it. The two vehicles, by some mutual understanding, ground to a halt and the five weary travellers gathered.

Quietly, they stared into the distance. They were so near to their destination now, and each wondered what the next day would bring. So much hope was pinned on them, and their actions, and no one knew what would happen if they failed a second time. They were afraid.

Somehow, the derelict ship ahead of them flashed at regular intervals, as if it were homing beacon. In a way, it was, the only sanctuary in the thousands of miles of desert that held a living, human being.

Or so they believed.

The sun was setting and darkness appeared to creep over the landscape and swallow the ship whole. Danziger shuddered. How long had Devon suffered like this, alone in the dark? And it was his fault. He felt a fear grip his heart and suddenly did not want tomorrow to come. He was afraid of the future and what it might bring.

The five watchers looked out across the shadowy landscape. The air was quiet, not even the gentlest of breezes disturbed the sparse clumps of ragged grass. It was still a place of sadness, destined to be that way for all time.

"Do we go on, or make camp here?" asked Walman suddenly, his voice ringing through the stillness of dusk.

"Stay here," said the other four voices in unison. It seemed they were all a little afraid to go meet their goal. It was safer here on the edge, where dreams were still possibilities and truth would not destroy all hope.

***

"Devon, no!" moaned Danziger. He could see her, just on the edge of his vision, a wraith in the moonlight that danced away from him constantly. She was nothing more than a spirit that could never be caught. He reached out to her...

Shaking his head, Danziger refocussed his attention on the cryo-chamber. With trembling fingers, he pushed the release buttons and heard the slow hiss of the pod beginning to open. Crossing the room quickly, he prepared to gather her in his arms and let her live.

She wasn't there. The crib was empty, for she had truly vanished to the spirit world.

"No!" cried Danziger. "We came back for you! You have to be here!"

A musical laugh sounded behind him. He whirled around, and was rewarded to see a flash of dark hair. But all too soon, it was gone.

Stumbling outside into the night air, Danziger's eyes desperately searched the horizon. She was gone.

"Devon!" he roared into the night. "I can't lose you again! I can't live without you!"

Danziger's gaze returned to the ship as he fell to his knees in defeat. He heard the seductive calling of destiny...

...and someone was shaking his arm. "Dad, wake up!" hissed True. She didn't want to embarrass him any further by having everyone else awake and aware of Danziger's nightmares. She'd had enough trouble so far on this trip keeping him quiet, but tonight's nightmares were by far the worst.

"True!" Danziger gasped as the world slowly came into focus. His heart pounding furiously, Danziger realised that again, Devon had been tormenting his dreams. Telling him over and over that he should not have left her, and could not let her die. It was his duty to let her live again.

He stared up at the stars, his face bathed in their soft luminescence. The night was warm, and the small group had slept under the stars again. Uneasily, though.

True realised that her father was finally awake enough to understand what she was saying. "Dad, I'm worried about you. You're always calling out for Devon in your sleep."

"So what if I am?" Danziger snapped irritably. Didn't True realise how important she was to him?

True jumped, visibly surprised at his reaction. "I just want to know that you're okay." The young woman's voice was sorrowful, as if she knew Danziger was slipping into a realm from which there was no escape.

Danziger saw the pain flicker across his daughter's face, and was instantly sorry. "Come here, True-girl," he said softly, using the nickname he hadn't used for years. "I'm sorry," he apologised.

"I'm just a little tense, you know?"

"I guess we all are," replied True wisely. She gave her father a hug, and prayed that he would be alright. Then she slipped off back to her bed, and soon fell into a troubled sleep.

But Danziger could not sleep. With his arms behind his head, he gazed at the stars and moons until the light of day finally broke.

***

Slowly, they approached the derelict ship. Everyone was visibly relieved to see that the outside, at least, appeared intact. The hatch was still sealed as tightly as it was the day Danziger and Alonzo had sorrowfully closed it. Or literally fused it shut, Julia realised wryly as a laser torch was produced to cut it open.

Inside, the air was stale and musty. True carefully sniffed at it, remembering a time half-forgotten. There were bad memories here, bad feelings. She could almost see Elizabeth again, and feel the intense pain from feedback to the biostat implants, remember collapsing to the ground and screaming in agony while clutching desperately at her head....

The single, impersonal light of the ancient computer system blinked incessantly, casting random shadows across the room. There was a thin layer of dust over everything, although Julia could not fathom how it had got there with the ship having been sealed so tightly. Yet all things died, eventually, so perhaps the ship itself was turning to dust.

She trod over to the control panel, her heart in her throat. What if the equipment had failed? However, the lights showed Julia that Devon was still sleeping peacefully, or as peacefully as was possible with such primitive equipment.

Calling up a quick diagnostic, Julia suddenly wished that Alonzo was there with them. He had a lot more experience with the old-style ships than she did, and Julia was worried that she wouldn't remember how to operate all of the controls.

But then she recalled that it was Morgan who brought out Franklin and Elizabeth from cold sleep in the first place, so it couldn't be too hard to figure the workings. And she could always call Yale via the satellite relay if she was desperate.

Her fingers dancing, Julia called to Walman to start bringing the medical equipment inside. Everything looked good.

"Danziger?" began Julia, turning to see what he was doing. He was situated in front of Devon's cryo-chamber, his fingers delicately tracing the blurred outline of her face.

Danziger felt a sense of fulfilment come over his soul. Finally, they had come back. Finally, they could save her. Finally, he could love her, and she him. The glass was misted before him, but Danziger could imagine every detail of Devon's serene face perfectly. Not long now, and she would be in his arms.

"John!" Julia's voice broke his reverie. "Are you ready?" Was he ready? He had been waiting for this moment forever, or so it seemed. Taking a deep breath, he turned to face Julia with hope in his eyes. "Yes."

Perfectly, the mechanical procedure began. Julia was ecstatic to see that the ship did not fail Devon, as it had failed the other doomed people eight years earlier. Any second now, the door would be opening and Devon would be free.

She fell into Danziger's waiting arms like a fragile baby bird breaking free from its nest.

Danziger held the small form in his arms. He could smell her hair, the beautiful sweet scent that was missing from his life for so many years, feel her soft skin, and all the physical sensations that were just *her*.

Devon shuddered, and a small moan escaped her lips.

"Devon, I'm here. We came back for you. You're going to be alright," Danziger whispered over and over as he held her close, revelling in the momentary sensation before reluctantly placing her on the medical bench.

Devon opened her eyes in confusion. "John!" she managed, seeing his blue eyes gaze - lovingly? - she wondered, down at her. Suddenly, Devon realised that he did love her, and she, she - loved him. It was something wonderful that being so close to death had shown her.

~They say that your life flashes before your eyes before death,~ thought Devon, ~but no one ever mentions the revelations that it brings...~

Her body shuddered, and Devon moaned. The pain hadn't lessened at all, even though she knew she had been asleep for some time.

"It's alright, Dev, Julia's here," soothed Danziger, stroking her hair. Julia's face swam above her. As Devon struggled to focus, she realised how much older the doctor looked. She shifted her eyes to Danziger, and he, too, had aged.

"Where's Uly?" Devon managed. Frighteningly, she could still feel herself dying, feel her heart shuddering and threatening to give out at any moment.

"Right here, Mom," came a deep voice and a strange face appeared.

"Uly?" she gasped, then broke into another fit of spasmodic coughing.

"It's okay, really," he replied. "We'll talk later. You have to get well first-" and a look of horror overtook his face as he broke off.

"Julia!" he said frantically. "I can't hear the singing!" Julia's face was just as troubled. "I know," she whispered in a hushed voice. "I'm not detecting any of it on my scanners.

"How could we be wrong?" Julia suddenly burst out as Devon's body arched in pain yet again. "I don't get it! All the symptoms are the same..."

"Do something!" raged Danziger, grabbing Devon's hand as her desperate eyes searched his for understanding.

"John," Devon gasped. Her voice was little more than a frail whisper.

"She's suffering a complete system failure!" Julia's words had been repeated many times before but this time, they had a sense of finality. "I can't do anything," she choked in horror. She saw the disbelief whirl across Danziger's face, and offered mute apologies with her eyes.

"Mom, I love you," said Uly. "You did everything for me. You brought us here...."

"New Pacifica?" she managed. Danziger leaned close to hear Devon's words, and tell her that her dream had become reality.

"We made it, Adair. The colonists arrived, all the Syndrome kids are fine. You did it."

A small smile crossed Devon's face through the pain. "Thank you, John."

"Devon," he said, his voice deadly serious. "You have to make it through this. I can't live without you. I can't lose you again."

Devon felt the world swimming about her, and she was fading in and out. Dimly, she was aware of someone caressing her cheeks, telling her to breathe, damn it!, but suddenly she could no longer feel her heart beating. It was all over. "Not yet!" her mind screamed. She prayed desperately for one more moment in the living world, to tell John Danziger that she loved him.

But it was not to be. "She's gone," said Julia in a flat voice as every reading went dead.

"No!" roared Danziger. "I didn't tell her, she doesn't know, she can't be gone yet!" Wildly, he pushed on her chest, willing her heart to start again.

"Stop it, John!" shrieked Julia through her tears. "She's gone, okay? We can't bring her back to life!" Danziger stared at the still form, his heart breaking. There was only one thing to do.

"We have to put her back."

"No."

"Yes, damn it! I *will not* bury her in the ground! She deserves more than that!" Danziger raged. For him, burying Devon would mean the final acceptance of her death, and he wasn't ready to deal with that. He didn't suspect he ever would be. As long as her body remained, surely there was some sort of hope?

Julia saw Danziger's pain through her own, and realised he could not be reasoned with.

"Okay, then," said Julia, her face weary with defeat. "We'll put her back."

True led Uly outside as Danziger gathered Devon in his arms for the last time. He and Julia despondently approached Devon's final resting place.

Neither of them heard the tiny gasp as the chamber sealed shut. Didn't realise that, against all odds, Devon Adair's heart would still beat one last time. She would not give up so easily. If only she had the chance to live, or die.

***

"Uly?" asked True, tears in her eyes.

"I'll be alright," he said sadly. "I guess I said goodbye to her a long time ago." Only now could Uly appreciate that fact. That was why he had forgotten her at New Pacifica, that was why his future had seemed so bright. He *had* accepted the loss of his mother and could live on.

They sat quietly on a log, sunshine playing down over their faces. It didn't seem right that such a beautiful day held such tragedy. The gentle wind caused leaves to dance across the ground, in spiralling patterns that were eerily reminiscent of another time.

Because it was almost exactly like the last time, when True and Uly had sat on this very same log, two young hearts touched by the tragedy of loss.

"True," he said suddenly.

"What?" she asked. Her eyes were looking into the distance, but her hand sought his.

"If I'm ever like that, well, you know," he broke off awkwardly. True turned to face him.

He took a deep breath, and started again. "If I'm dying, let me go into the earth," he said. "I belong there."

This was more than an ancient Earth belief, it was his connection to the Terrians and the planet. Uly belonged with them too, and True understood perfectly.

"What about, uh, your mother?" She couldn't bring herself to say Devon's name.

Smiling sadly, Uly said, "She doesn't belong in the ground. She was a dreamer, and the stars were hers. If John wants to let her rest in the chamber, then it's okay with me."

His words were wise for someone still so young. True gently took Uly's hand, looking at him with a new understanding. His eyes were shining, not only with tears, but with hope as well because it was finally over.

Uly gently brushed the tears from True's cheeks, and said, "I'm glad you're here."

She could only smile sadly and whisper, "I'm glad I'm here too."

***

Julia was feeling terribly alone. Every moment she turned around, she expected to see Alonzo, or Yale, someone from the original group who would be there for comfort and counsel, to help them get through the pain. But this time, they were all on their own.

She could see True and Uly sitting close together, but did not want to intrude. Walman had taken a lonely walk to Eben's gravesite, to honour her memory and now that of Devon as well. And Danziger, Julia feared, was still inside the ship, his hands pushing against the glass that separated him from Devon.

His state was terribly unstable, Julia knew. But right now, she didn't have the strength to go talk to him and talk him through his pain. She was feeling enough pain herself.

She had failed. Oh, her diagnosis had been correct. But cold sleep had destroyed the resonances throughout Devon's body long ago and the damage had already been too great.

Julia tried to imagine what the vibrations would do to a person. Feeling a constant, discordant drumming throughout the body, fighting desperately against the unnatural rhythm until, at last, the person could fight no longer.

Shivering suddenly, Julia felt the tears again well in her eyes. This day, this moment, was one she had dreaded for eight years, the time when finally, nothing more could be done to save her friend's life. Julia could not forgive herself.

It was her fault that Danziger was so broken now. Her fault for suggesting cold sleep in the first place and just prolonging the inevitable. Her fault that she had been unable to do more for Devon.

Miserably, Julia kicked a stray rock and glanced at the waiting vehicles. They would be leaving very soon. There was nothing left for them here now, nothing but terrible, tragic memories. She didn't want to return to the ship to collect her things. They could stay. She didn't ever want to come back here again.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Gillian's head was swimming. She had not been reading the words anymore, she had been *there*, out in the desert with Danziger, Julia and the others. More than that, she had been inside Devon's mind.

But how was that possible? Why did she know things that even Bess had not written? Gillian was searching for the answers, yet even more questions were being raised all the time. Someday, perhaps, she would understand.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Yale walked along the path to the Martins' house with a quiet dignity. He didn't like the job he had to do, yet realised that he alone was the only one to deliver such news. Then, he could be alone with his own sorrow.

Ariel was playing in the front garden, her innocent face turned to the sun in an expression of pure joy. Pain constricted Yale's heart as he saw, in a sudden flash of memory, another little girl so many years ago. A tiny, yet strong-willed little girl with the flashing, defiant eyes and the arrogant toss of her determined dark head as she demanded to know why he was there.

A faint smile touched Yale's lips as he recalled his first meeting with Devon. In the confused world of the rich and powerful, she had been alone and without a true friend. Some said that was true of Devon Adair throughout her whole life. But Yale had been more than her teacher, he had been her friend and counsel, and eventually, friend to her son as well. Yale's destiny had become intertwined with the Adair family, and ultimately they had become his own family too.

And now, Yale was grieving as a father who had lost his beloved daughter. He had tried to be there for her over the years, but in the final, cataclysmic moments of her life, she had been on her own, the way it was meant to be. Devon Adair, the loner.

Yale wished that Devon'd had the chance to fall in love and be free of the demons of her past. He remembered comforting her after the incident with Uly's father, when she had sworn away from love for the rest of her life. Yale had always hoped that someday, her wounds would heal and she could learn to trust again.

He had watched her deal with men since then, always so cool and aloof. Until coming to this planet, and discovering the true meaning of friendship and trust.

Quietly, Yale had watched her become especially close to John Danziger, and hoped in his heart that Devon could find the happiness that she didn't know she was searching for. But fate had taken that opportunity from her, so now Yale could only think of what might-have-been, and pray that Devon had died in peace with the knowledge that she had made a difference.

Yale stepped up onto the front veranda, and gently tapped on the door.

Bess called out, "Coming!" in her musical voice and, with baby John on her hip, opened the door and invited Yale in.

He stood formally in the living room, observing that although Bess looked tired as all mothers do, she still had a radiance within her that Yale suspected would never die.

Bess saw the solemn expression on his face, and suddenly knew that he was not paying a social visit.

"Is Morgan home?" Yale asked.

"No, he's over at the office," she replied nervously. "Yale, what is it?"

"She didn't make it," he said with the quiet dignity of one in much pain.

Bess' clear blue eyes clouded over as she comprehended Yale's words.

"They couldn't help Devon?" she asked, her voice quavering.

The look on Yale's face was all the confirmation she needed.

Bess sat down suddenly. Shock registered across her features as the implications of Yale's news set in.

"I guess I was really lucky then," Bess said slowly. Time seemed to have slowed down for a moment, and all the colours were harsh and bright. Her mind was whirling with confusion.

"Yale, I'm so sorry." There wasn't much Bess could say to him. She felt as if she should cry, or at least express her sadness in some way. But Bess was strangely detached, as if this had been expected for a long time and all her tears were already shed.

Instead of picturing Devon as she last saw her, Bess could recall their first meeting, the forceful leader of the Eden Project. Morgan hadn't liked her much back then, and neither, come to think of it, had Bess.

But that had changed on one magical journey. Devon, the one to look to for strength when life seemed grim. Devon, who had inspired their hearts to conquer the vast, unknown land. Devon, the friend who had been there for them all. Suddenly, Bess realised that she hadn't considered their first journey over yet. That is, until just now, when the final part of their mission was ultimately closed. Forever.

As Yale began to move back towards the door, Bess suddenly offered, "Yale, stay for a while. Morgan will be home soon. You can have dinner with us."

"Thank you, Bess," he replied. "But I really must get going. I have work to do, to prepare for tomorrow's classes." Bess recognised his need to be alone.

"Well, if you ever need anything, feel free to drop by," she offered weakly.

Yale smiled in gratitude, then walked slowly away. He still had one more sad message to deliver, to a pilot beginning his new career in the stars. Then both Bess and Yale were alone, grieving for a friend whose death had been cruelly twisted by time.

***

"Danziger! We're leaving now!" snapped Walman. He had been attempting to reason with the man for the last five minutes, but Danziger refused to move from inside the old spaceship.

"Go," he grunted. "Leave me here. There's nothing for me back there anyway."

"Are you crazy, man? You've got the whole town," Walman tactfully did not mention the town's name, "to look after. And what about your kids?"

"The city'll survive without me. There's lots of qualified people back there. And as for True and Uly, they're practically grown up. Don't need a useless father hanging around in the way."

Danziger was pacing inside the ship, but he could not tear his eyes from Devon's coffin. She looked so beautiful through the glass, an ethereal spirit just out of his reach. He remembered the dream and now knew it had been a premonition of things to come.

"Dad!" True's voice was frightened. She stepped slowly to the hatch, blocking the sunlight that was streaming in. She was terribly worried and scared. In all her eighteen years, she had never seen her father behave in this manner.

She stepped inside. "Dad?" she repeated, more softly this time. "I know you're sad, but we still need you."

Danziger stared down into his daughter's face. "I failed her, True."

"No, you didn't! You did the best you could, but now, it's time to let go." Tentatively, True took Danziger's hand and gently pulled him towards her.

"*I* need you, Dad."

Indecision flickered across Danziger's face as his heart was pulled in two directions by two very different kinds of love. "Please?" She didn't see the silent vow in his eyes as he turned to Devon's coffin one last time. Then he let True lead him outside, and away.

Quickly, the vehicles were repacked. They hadn't taken much down, anyway. Climbing on board, Walman couldn't help but feel shocked at how much everything had changed in less than half a day. He gave a half-salute to the towering ship, and turned to face the future.

Uly and True, too, took last looks at the place where they "began to die". Julia never looked back. And Danziger could not tear his eyes away, even when the shimmering of the craft had long become lost in the distance.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"People die, sometimes," Bess foreshadowed. "Not by choice, not deliberately, not even because they deserve to. It just happens, whether accidentally or not. You never expect death. Even when I was staring Death in the face, I still felt a sense of my own immortality, and believed I would go on no matter what.

"Yet sometimes, Death sneaks up on us in ways we never suspect, in ways we cannot imagine. One little mistake, one of hundreds you can make in your life, can lead to lethal consequences and there's no turning back. You don't get a second chance.

"My friend made a mistake. Bad judgement, perhaps, or maybe she too believed in immortality. Whatever it was, death came, and we couldn't stop it. We were powerless against the terrible force that had taken our loved one, and that scared us all and helped destroy others. Because nothing can stop destiny."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

They were still one week out from the city of Devon when the larger vehicle died. The engine gave out for no apparent reason - it just ground to a halt during the middle of another endless, silent day. For no one was really speaking to each other, as each was too lost in memories and grief.

"Well, this is just great," groaned Walman. "What do we do now? We can't all fit on the scout vehicle, and it wouldn't be able to carry enough supplies anyway."

"Besides," chimed in Julia, "the city can't afford to lose even one vehicle." Uly wandered over to the scout vehicle to tell Danziger and True the news.

"So who's going to go back?" asked Walman, his tone low.

Julia stared at him, worried. "Danziger needs to get back to town as soon as possible. I don't think he's said one word since Devon died. He won't listen to me at all and he only listens to you when he wants to."

Julia took a deep breath, and went on, "I think he needs to be surrounded by his work and friends again, to get back into everyday life. Hopefully, that will snap him out of his depression."

"And if it doesn't?"

"I don't even want to consider that possibility," stated Julia darkly. She remembered case studies from her medical training of people who went crazy with grief or guilt, and Danziger was definitely suffering from both of those. She didn't want to lose her friend to the dark paths of the inner mind and soul.

"So Danziger goes back. Who stays? You, or me?"

"I'll stay," offered Julia. "I don't mind. It'll give me a while to clear my head on my own."

Walman asked, "Are you sure?" but then saw the determination in her eyes.

"I need you to get Danziger back safely. You and True are his best hope for the moment."

"Okay," conceded Walman. "But you're not staying out here alone. I'll ask Uly to stay with you."

Uly was more than happy to volunteer. He sensed that True would be alright once she got back to the city and saw her friends again, especially Bess and Ari. But for Uly, one of his best friends was out here now and he would not abandon Julia. For anything.

"Good luck," wished True, hugging Uly and Julia goodbye. "We'll be back with a repair crew as soon as possible."

"Or at least a bigger vehicle to take you back!" laughed Walman wryly. "Come on, Danziger. Let's get going!"

"My life is awfully full of goodbyes lately," remarked Uly as he stood waving to True.

"Well, hopefully, that should be the last one for quite some time," Julia replied absently, rummaging in her backpack for something to eat. Finding a couple of ration bars, she held one out to Uly and asked, "Hungry?"

He took the bar and casually tossed it into the air. Catching it perfectly in one hand, he asked, "So what do we do for the next week or so?"

"We rest," declared Julia, allowing a smile to almost reach her eyes. "It's just been so depressing lately and I know that we all have a good reason to be upset, but the stress of racing such huge distances in so little time... and then there's Danziger to worry about as well...."

Julia's eyes clouded over, until she realised that Uly was patting her arm.

"Don't worry about it, Julia. We'll do what you said, rest for a while. We can try and put this behind us." A sudden idea came to Uly, and he wondered if Julia would go for it. Well, there was no harm in trying.

"What if we, like, pretend this is a camping trip? Like a holiday, for just the two of us."

That caught Julia's attention. "You want to pretend we're camping out here? In this desolate wilderness?"

"Hey, it's not so bad," reassured Uly. Pointing to the north, he said, "See those ridges up there? I bet there'd be some great views from the tops of those mountains. I haven't *really* climbed a mountain in ages!" Uly's tone was a little wistful, and Julia's eyes sparkled with memory.

"So you're allowed to climb mountains again, are you? I didn't think that day would ever come after that morning. You and True, throwing things off a cliff like that...." Julia found herself giggling, and was surprised. Laughter was a rarity in her life lately. Uly pretended to be indignant. "Of course I can climb mountains. I don't know what you're talking about!" Then the laughter infected him as well.

"We have a lot of good memories," said Julia, her face becoming serious again. "And you're right, we need to have some fun. Okay, Uly, do you think we can hike to the top of those mountains and back again in two weeks?"

"Easily," he scoffed. "We could do it in ten days."

"Okay, so that means we set out, say, the day after tomorrow?" Uly nodded, and the pact was made. They would have fun while stranded in the desert. And more importantly, they would conquer the ghosts of the past once and for all.

***

The vehicle rumbled into Devon, pulling to a stop outside the Danziger home. Instead of the joyous reunion they had all envisioned, only Bess, Morgan, Yale and Walman's girlfriend Donna had come to welcome the travellers home.

Bess was frightened when she saw the look on Danziger's face. His eyes were empty, his features carved in stone, and he looked straight past her even as she called out, "John!" in the hope that he would hear her.

But instead, Danziger walked straight past the gathered group, not even pausing to acknowledge the fact that they, too, were hurting.

True jumped down from the vehicle a little more slowly, and straight into Bess' waiting arms while Morgan and Yale looked on and smiled. Walman swept Donna off her feet and swung her around. Watching their happiness out of the corner of her eye, Bess suddenly suspected that there could be wedding bells in the future for that couple.

But she could not think of that now. "It's good to see you again, True," she said, hugging the girl who was like a sister to her.

"It's good to be back," replied True, her eyes a little misty with tears. She had grown taller than Bess, but still felt comforted by the older woman's embrace. Finally pulling away, True turned to greet Morgan, and Yale.

Yale took her hands in his. "And how is my prize student?" he asked, not knowing what else to say.

"I'm okay," she replied. Not great, but she would survive. She knew it.

"We cooked you dinner," said Morgan suddenly. Bess glared at him. "Well, that is, Bess and Yale cooked the dinner. I sort of, uh, helped a little," he quickly amended.

True allowed herself to smile. Life was getting back to the way she remembered it.

"Yale, Morgan, Bess, good to see you again," interrupted Walman, having finally detached himself from Donna although they still held hands.

"Likewise," offered Morgan graciously. He and Walman had never got along too well, but over the years had developed a tolerance for each other.

Yale shook the man's hand, and thanked him for making the journey.

"I was happy to," replied Walman. "It gave me a chance to sort out a lot of old feelings, and realise some things about the life I have now." He looked to Donna and she smiled back radiantly.

"Well, I guess I should get going. I'll get in touch with Alonzo. He should be ready to leave tomorrow morning. Have you decided if you're coming out again, True?"

"I'm going to stay here," she replied. "Dad needs me. But thank you for doing all this. I know that you weren't as personally involved as the rest of us...."

"Hey, you're my friends," cut in Walman, grinning. "And friendship is what's important, right?"

"Right," replied True as she hugged him. "I'll come see you off in the morning."

"See you then," said Walman, and he and Donna left.

"Well," said Morgan. "Shall we go inside?"

"Sure," replied True. "Where are Ari and John tonight?"

"With Mary." Mary, Morgan's personal assistant, had been more than happy to babysit that evening. She loved Ari and John almost as much as her own children, although she complained that she didn't get to see the Martins nearly enough.

"She's been a great help lately," continued Bess. "And now that you're back, I'll feel like I don't have to care for my own children at all! That is, if you feel up to playing with Ari."

"Of course I will," declared True. "Life goes on," she stated with conviction. She didn't yet realise that sometimes, the past could trap a person and there was nothing anyone could do to help them escape.

***

"How much further?" groaned Julia wearily. She felt as if she had been climbing her whole life, although in reality it was only the past day or two that the actual ascent had begun. Uly was ahead of her, scaling the rocks as if he had been born with the skills.

Or perhaps the planet was helping him. Julia was a fairly fit person, but when it came to comparing herself to Uly, she had her suspicions.

"Not far now!" Uly called over his shoulder as he grasped a particularly large rock with his left hand. Pushing off with one foot, he swung himself up and around the boulder until he was standing upon another ledge.

Julia sighed again. He made it look so easy! But perhaps she was just grumpy. She prepared to mimic his movements when Uly's shout interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey, I can see the top!"

"Really?" asked Julia, her voice full of disbelief.

"Really!" A miniature shower of rocks cascaded past Julia as Uly scrambled up the last few feet. Then she heard a hushed, "Wow...."

Gritting her teeth, Julia hauled herself up. Two more ledges, then one, and then she let out her own whistle of appreciation.

The view was more incredible than they had imagined. To the north lay a fertile valley, kept green by a sparkling river that lazily traced its way by the foot of the mountain range.

"So, was it worth it?" smiled Uly.

"It was worth it," Julia conceded. "This is amazing! Just think, we had no idea that anything beyond desert existed out here!"

Uly was grinning and jumping about from foot to foot. "So what do you say? Do we camp up here for a night, or head straight down for the valley?"

Julia thought for a moment. The rescue team would be arriving in six days. That gave them four more days before they had to head back, and more time if they convinced the team to drive to the mountains to pick them up. Which was entirely possible, decided Julia. She and Uly could always use the excuse that they were studying an entirely different ecosystem!

Her weariness forgotten, Julia declared, "Let's go down. I'm dying for a swim in that river." Hoisting her pack with renewed energy, Julia followed Uly down across the ridge until they found a safe, relatively easy path for descent. Thankfully, Julia noticed that this path was a lot easier to follow than the trail they had come up.

Ahead, the green valley awaited its travellers with some small sense of delight. The planet was sentient, after all.

***

"You wouldn't believe this place, Alonzo. It's incredible!" Julia was communicating with her husband via gear, but the electronic device couldn't transmit even half of her excitement. Alonzo just smiled distantly in response.

He had been looking forward to Julia's homecoming for what seemed months when he heard that she wasn't going to be back for at least another two weeks. And now, to find out that she and Uly had gone on some crazy trek to the mountains which meant he wouldn't see her for another day at the minimum...it was enough to make Alonzo extremely frustrated.

The mission to G885 had been an unequivocal success. The planet contained more resources than initially suspected, providing a huge boost to the economy of G889. And Alonzo's personal mission, to face flying again, had also triumphed. He had conquered his lingering fears and now allowed himself to call the stars a second home.

Yet he also appreciated that his true home was here, on this planet, with his family and friends, including the memory of those departed.

Sadly, he remembered Devon, but it was Julia who he missed most at the moment.

She was still so far away.

For some reason, Alonzo felt a sense of fear connected to Julia and her presence. It was crazy, but he kept thinking that he wouldn't see her again. His skin had crawled as he waved to the leaving expedition, although he had tried to push the dark thoughts from his head. But every time it seemed he was in reach of her, Julia was pulled even further away.

Sensing Alonzo's disinterest, Julia said sharply, "So how far away are you, anyway?"

"Three days to the vehicle, and another to you. Why'd you have to go out further, Julia?"

"Why did *you* personally have to come out to rescue me? Some sort of misguided machoism? I can take care of myself," she flared in response, inwardly cringing because somehow, they were fighting again. "I'm sure Bess didn't appreciate you dumping the twins on her for the thousandth time!"

"She offered!" countered Alonzo. "Look, Julia, I don't know what's gone wrong between us, but I came out here to see if I could make things right. Remember how we said we'd go on a vacation together?"

As Alonzo's voice took on a tender tone, Julia found that her anger was gradually fading away. She loved Alonzo and wanted desperately to recapture the magic that had first drawn them together.

"You're right, Alonzo. We've been apart for too long."

"I love you, doc," he offered, his expression softening. Bravely meeting his eyes, Julia whispered, "I love you too." Yet she couldn't help but wonder if love was enough.

***

"I don't know about you, Uly, but I'm really looking forward to rejoining civilisation," Julia commented as she began the ascent. Not that she ever really wanted to leave the valley, but now that the final stage of the journey was approaching, Julia was beginning to appreciate the comforts of a home.

Julia and Uly had spent four magical days in the Valley of Dreams, which was what they had named it. The title seemed a perfect fit, for the place with its rushing turquoise river, long, green grasses, billions of beautiful flowers and friendly wildlife was an idyllic world in which to escape the traumas of reality.

Julia and Uly had indulged in swimming; or sprawling on the soft grass watching the clouds pass overhead as they talked and dreamed of the future. There were so many amazing possibilities ahead of them, and one lifetime was too short to explore them all. But in the Valley of Dreams, they had shared their secret hopes and ambitions while letting the ghosts of the past and present fade from memory.

"Julia," Uly had said casually, "What do you wish for?" The question had surprised the doctor. So often in her life, she had been focussed on the present. It was a necessary facet of her occupation. But to be given the chance to dream...

"I see myself...making a difference. Somehow," Julia revealed. "I help people now, but that never seems enough, especially when friends die." She paused for a moment as both of their thoughts returned to Devon.

"But you've done so much already!" protested Uly. Julia had smiled serenely. "It seems that way, yet so far, my work has only been physical. I want to help to heal sick minds and souls as well. I know we have psychiatrists and counsellors, but still, no one has fully managed to analyse the human psyche. To help people, really help people in this way, would be a dream come true."

Uly was surprised by the vehemence of her words, but silently wished her the best of luck. "And what about your personal life?" he asked, feeling delighted that they were sharing so much.

Julia's face took on a mischievous smile. "What would you say, if I told you that I see myself with fourteen children?"

Uly's jaw dropped in surprise. "But..." he began as Julia cut in. "I know what you're thinking, I hardly spend time with Lissa and Ethan as it is. These last few months, getting away from my everyday life and having time to reflect, I've realised that my family is as important as my work. Perhaps even more so.

"Even though Alonzo and I haven't really been getting along, I want to work things out with him. Uly, listen to me," Julia said seriously. "Keep your friends, no matter what. And when you find that special person to share the rest of your life, don't push them away. Don't make the mistakes I have."

"Alonzo loves you anyway," reassured Uly. Julia smiled a little sadly.

"I know. Love is a mysterious thing, something that stories and legends are made of. Your mother loved you so much she organised the entire Eden Project just to save you. Bess and Morgan share a different kind of love, but one just as powerful. We love our friends and our families. And our soulmates."

"Is Alonzo your soulmate?" asked Uly quietly.

Julia considered his words, recalling the last strained conversations between herself and her husband. Yet through all of this, they still loved each other more than anything.

"Yes," whispered Julia.

They lay quietly in the warm afternoon sun, each contemplating the future.

"I hope I find my soulmate one day," revealed Uly. He placed his arms behind his head as he concentrated on one particular cloud that looked like a girl's head. Strangely, that girl looked almost like True.

"You may have already met her," Julia said, interrupting his reverie. "What about you, Uly? Do you dream of a family?"

"I never really thought about it," he replied. "Growing up, there was just me and Mom, and Yale was around a lot. But mostly, I remember the doctors and hospitals. And then when we came here, it was like I gained a whole new family. You, John and True, Alonzo, even the Martins."

"Well, if you ever have children, promise that you'll bring them to visit me."

"Of course!" laughed Uly. "As if I'd ever stop visiting you."

Making a pact, they shook hands and promised to never, ever lose touch no matter where life took them from that magical time in the Valley of Dreams.

Lost in the memories, Julia barely noticed the difficult ascent and before she knew it, they were at the top. The hours of climbing had just flown by. She scrambled over the final ridge and felt a tremor of fear. The dream was over, and it was time to face reality again.

Uly was standing by the edge of the eastern cliff, staring off into the distance. Or at the beautiful, azure sky, it was difficult to tell.

A faint trail of dust could be seen on the southern horizon, and Julia suspected it was their rescue team. They were still half a day away from the stranded vehicle, so Julia and Uly would camp on top of the mountain that night, their last alone together in the wilderness. Tomorrow would bring more reunions, the end of an era and a new beginning.

"It's so beautiful," said Julia wistfully, looking back over the valley. She vowed to return to it one day, and bring not only her children, but perhaps her grandchildren as well. And of course, her husband.

A sudden flash to the west caught Julia's eye, and she whirled around. Ominous dark clouds lurked on the skyline, threatening to consume all that dared come near. Lightning lit up the clouds again, and Julia wondered how safe it would be to stay on the mountain for the night.

A low rumbling reached her ears, and the distant storm appeared to be raging with full fury over the western plains. Fascinated, Julia watched the storm move gradually closer, until she realised that to be safe, she and Uly should head down.

"Uly!" she called, turning to see what he was doing. He was still standing by the edge, having turned to watch the stormfront approach. A chill advance breeze whipped across the exposed summit.

"I think we should leave!" Another rumble sounded, escorted by a stronger wind. Uly stepped forward...and his world collapsed from beneath him.

"Uly!" screamed Julia as his features twisted in expressions flicking from disbelief to pure terror. His arms clawed wildly, desperately searching for something to hold onto but his fingers remained empty and he disappeared from view. "ULY!"

"Nonononono," murmured Julia over and over. Her heart was pounding with a terrible fear as she heard his frightened shout becoming faint all too quickly.

Julia raced as near as she dared to the edge, then gingerly made her way across the dry ground. Why hadn't they noticed how unstable the edge of the cliff was? Why hadn't *she* realised? "Uly!" she shouted again, hearing the terrible rumble of a rock- slide compounded with the approaching reverberations of the thunderstorm.

"Julia!" came Uly's frightened thin voice, accompanied by the sound of falling rocks and gravel. Lying flat on her stomach, Julia was just in time to see Uly crash through a dying tree and land precariously on a thin ledge. "Thank God," whispered Julia as she saw that he had stopped. Beyond the ledge was an endless drop into a void. If he had fallen further, there would have been no way to save him.

Uly's leg was twisted beneath him at an inhuman angle, and his face was grey with shock. Blood trickled from the back of his head, slowly creating a deep red pool. "Uly?" Julia called his name for the thousandth time. But on this occasion, there was a new terror within her voice.

Uly did not respond. His eyes wavered crazily as the world spun around him. He could barely recall his own name....

"Uly! Hold tight! I'll rescue you, somehow!"

Julia was terribly frightened. From what she could see, his condition was deteriorating fast. And with the storm coming, she didn't know if the ledge he was sprawled on would make it through the violent winds battering it.

Grabbing her gear from her backpack, Julia cried in a panicked voice, "Alonzo!"

He instantly replied, shocked at her tearstained face. "Julia! What's wrong? Where are you?"

"The top of the mountain, Uly fell over the edge of the cliff, he's hurt bad, the storm's coming," she garbled almost incoherently. But Alonzo understood.

"Okay, we'll get there as soon as we can. Hang tight." "But there's not enough time!" Julia wailed. "I have to help Uly right away." Rubbing at her eyes, Julia knew she was the only one who could save him now. She quickly explained the situation and gave Alonzo a POV scan.

"I have to go down to him."

"How?" asked Alonzo. "It's a straight drop!"

"I have a rope," she countered stubbornly. "I can tie it around something, somehow bring him up...."

"How?" shouted Alonzo again, now scared that Julia would get herself hurt. She didn't have any rope climbing experience whatsoever. "Just wait for us, Julia! We'll be there soon...."

"No!" screamed Julia over her headset. "I will NOT have another Adair's death on my conscience!" She ripped the gear off, and with trembling hands, pulled the rope from her pack. She would do anything to help Ulysses Adair survive. Selecting a stable looking rock, she ignored the frantic shouts coming from her gear and concentrated on the task at hand. Julia wrapped the rope around the rock pulley-style, and prayed that her plan would work. She tied both free ends around her waist.

"Julia! Please listen to me!" pleaded Alonzo. He was scared by her last words. Was she blaming herself for Devon's death? Did she think that risking her own life would atone for her mistakes? "Julia, Devon's death wasn't your fault! You don't have to prove anything! I'm sure Uly will be okay."

"No, he won't!" she flared, suddenly pulling her gear back on and responding. "I have to get to him before the storm does."

Tugging on the rope to test its security, Julia took a deep breath and dropped over the edge. Swinging wildly, she placed all of her strength into her hands, the only things keeping her from plummeting into the void. Ever so carefully, she gradually began shuffling down as the howling wind gained more fury. Hand over hand, legs wrapping around the rope, ignoring the periodic slams into rocks as she was buffeted around, down, down, until her goal was finally within her reach.

Feeling a sense of triumph, Julia gingerly stepped onto the fragile ledge that had been Uly's salvation. Whipping the diaglove from her pack, she scanned Uly's body while stroking his head with her other free hand.

"I'm here Uly, you're going to be okay," she promised. "I'll help you. I couldn't save Devon, but I will save you."

His injuries were a lot less than she had feared. Quickly, she bandaged his head with an emergency dermaplast and was gratified to see the bleeding slow and then stop. She applied a pain suppressant to his neck, to ease the shock, but only a minimum dosage. That just left his leg.

Sighing, Julia said to Uly, "You're leg's broken. It shouldn't take too long to heal, but you're going to be in a lot of pain for a while. I'd give you something more but I need you awake to help me get you to the top."

Uly groggily nodded his head. Pushing with his arms, he struggled to sit up as Julia helped. A crash reverberated through the mountains, again reminding them just how fast the storm was approaching.

Untying one end of the rope from her waist, Julia quickly hooked it around Uly. "I'm going to try and get you up. I know I'm not that much heavier than you, but hopefully, that rock is smooth enough for this to work as a pulley system," she explained. When she was sure the rope was secure around Uly, she helped him up.

"Alonzo!" she called. The channel between them was still open and Alonzo had been the silent witness to her descent. Now, she could see the countryside whipping past him, and wondered fleetingly if the excess speed would overheat the rescue vehicle. But she was glad he was coming.

"I'm going to try and get Uly back up to the top. If I can get him off this cliff, maybe we can find some shelter on the less steep side until the storm passes."

"Be careful, Julia," he replied, his eyes full of fear. She smiled bravely. "Don't worry. I always am." Julia still didn't close the channel, but pushed the eyepiece away and returned her attention to Uly.

"This is going to hurt," she warned. Uly gritted his teeth, but suddenly placed his arms around Julia. "Thank you for coming to save me," he managed, leaning heavily on the doctor, his friend.

"I love you, Uly," replied Julia. "Of course I had to help. Now, are you ready?"

Uly nodded solemnly.

"Okay, here we go." Julia took a deep breath, and stepped over the edge.

The rope jerked immediately, and Julia was pleased to see Uly being lifted into the air by her own weight. She took a hesitant, small jump downwards and he was pulled even higher. Clinging to the rockface by what little handholds there were, Julia slowly used her downward momentum to pull Uly higher and higher, until finally, he reached the top.

"Made it!" he gasped, his arms scrabbling for a safe grip. His leg trailed uselessly behind him, but Uly found a superhuman strength in his arms as he realised that both his, and Julia's, lives depended on his actions of the next few moments.

Uly crawled cautiously across the plateau towards the rock which the rope was wrapped around. This was the most dangerous part of the operation, because if he wasn't careful, he could suddenly be pulled around the rock and over the edge and then everything would be lost.

Gale force winds were approaching and Uly was suddenly glad he wasn't standing up. Not that he had much of a choice, but he feared that he would be blown over the edge if he attempted any kind of upright activity, especially walking.

Feeling Julia slide lower with every movement, Uly finally reached the rock and began belly-crawling around it, his injured leg dragging behind. He would not release the rope from his waist until it was tied securely, and then he could only hope that Julia had the strength to pull herself up. Around twice, then three times, then Uly tied the strongest knot ever of his seventeen years.

"It's secure!" he managed to shout between gasps. Now that the most difficult part of his mission was over, he again realised how terrible the pain was. He began shivering uncontrollably, the loss of blood making him dizzy. He wanted to help Julia back up, but for the moment he could barely keep himself upright. Everything gradually faded to black.

Julia had heard Uly's distant words telling her the rope was secure, and smiled. He'd made it. Uly was safe. She had saved an Adair. And now, it was time to save herself.

Dangling precariously over the void, Julia looked up at the tremendous climb above. The rope was digging into her ribcage, and she had to fight for every breath. How would she ever find the strength to get back up? Slowly, she raised her arms and began to haul her body along. Each lift seemed to sap her strength even more.

"You can do it," came Alonzo's encouraging voice. Julia wanted to believe his words more than anything else, but suddenly she felt her grip slipping, and then she fell back down, jerking to a stop as the rope wrenched about her waist.

Wheezing heavily, Julia managed to gasp, more to herself than anyone else, "Maybe I can tie knots in this...." For there were few footholds here, as the cliff face was impossibly smooth, so anything to support her feet would help greatly. Firstly, though, she needed to get rid of the constricting rope around her middle.

Julia carefully grasped the end between her fingers, and made a hook for her foot to slip in. Clinging to the rope for dear life, she then undid the turns around her waist and placed her foot into the new loop. It held.

Sighing with relief, Julia began to straighten her body. Now she had something to work with. As the wind swung her wildly again, Julia pressed her body along the length of the rope in an effort to keep stable. Her heart was pounding furiously as she rested her cheek against the cool, rigid stone that felt so solid and safe. She could do this.

When she had regained her breath, and her nerve, Julia once again began her ascent. Focussed purely on the rock, she only dimly realised that it had begun to rain. She mechanically wrapped the growing coils of excess rope around her waist while keeping her foot secured in the initial loop. Her handholds were sparse, but along with the rope, there was enough to get her up. Until she came across a great void, a cave that curved inwards at such a steep angle that it was impossible to climb any higher.

Groaning, Julia examined her nearby surroundings. There, just up a little and far to the right, was another pitted surface.

What if she could swing herself across to the protruding rockface to the left? Then she would have something to hold onto, instead of the grim hanging in empty space. Julia decided she could just make it in one giant swing. But she would only get a single shot.

Feeling panic rise within her body once again, Julia was suddenly aware of the storm that had almost arrived. The shrieks of lightning were almost continuous, and the rain had become a torrential downpour.

"Where's Uly?" she gasped to Alonzo.

"He's safe, he found a small cave to shelter in," he reassured her, lying, and Julia could see the distress in his eyes. "Julia, you have to get to the top! I need you," Alonzo whispered.

"I'm about halfway." Her voice was quavering. "I just need to get past this last cave, and then I'm all right."

"Please be careful," Alonzo implored, wishing there was something, anything he could do besides racing through the desert to get to her. He was deathly scared.

"Okay," gasped Julia, rain streaming down her face. "I'm going to do it on three. One. Two," she coached herself, "three!"

Pushing hard with her legs, Julia launched herself outwards with frightening speed. She was holding on to nothing, no attachments save the rope she clung to and in which her foot was secured. She swung, and the cliff face approached her at a horrifying rate. All she had to do was catch that one, jutting rock....

Her fingers began to close around it, but suddenly, Julia realised she had far too much momentum and her hands slipped right past. The water pouring down the cliffside destroyed any chances she had of regaining her hold, and suddenly, Julia had nothing to grab onto.

She screamed. Her arms flailed, searching frantically for something, anything, but nothing was there. Her body tipped over and the rope around her waist unravelled until she was dangling by only one foot, a doll suspended by a rope swinging out at an enormous speed, and then in again...crack. Julia's frail body was smashed against the cold, unyielding rock. She saw the darkness rushing towards her, and realised that there was no escape. She felt her head crash against the rock, felt her whole body being broken in a thousand places at once....

"Julia!" Dimly, beneath the red haze rushing through her mind, Julia recognised her name. She swung again, almost enjoying the floating sensation until the rock came up to meet her for another round.

"Hold on, Julia! I'm coming!" Alonzo was screaming now, with fury at his own inability to help her, and horror, because he realised that her life was literally hanging by a thread.

The noise and lights were annoying, decided Julia. She heard the disturbing voice shout her name over and over as the wind and rain sliced through her body. But somehow, she didn't notice.

"Julia!" the voice screamed again. "I love you!"

Those words broke through the pain, and she remembered. "Alonzo..." It was barely a whisper, but he heard her.

"Julia, my love, pull yourself up. Use your hands. You can survive, you will survive! Pull yourself up!" Alonzo implored.

Shakily, Julia looked for her hands. They were hanging above her head, or was that below? Where was she? She returned to the only form of security she knew, the tiny voice coming over the gear on her head.

" 'Lonzo?" she slurred.

"Yes, it's me! Please, Julia, try! For Lissa and Ethan, for me. I love you!"

"Love you, too," she managed. By the power of his love, she reached upwards. Almost grabbing that slippery rope, if only the annoying swinging would stop. She was moving up, up...

And the gale blew ferociously as a huge crack of lighting lit up the sky. Julia was thrown against the rock again just as her fingers grazed the rope and her foot slipped free. She fell. Into that empty void, where all hope was gone.

The world spun crazily, and all she was aware of was one voice screaming over and over, "Julia, no! NO..." But she could not scream, she could not cry, she could only embrace the total blackness that was rushing to meet her and say goodbye, forever more, to her love.

***


	3. Chapter 3

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Doctor Julia Heller, beloved friend, wife and mother." The weathered inscription seemed cold and impersonal to the girl standing by the old grave. The once-ornate headstone had become corroded over time and now it was only one grey tablet amongst so many others.

Gillian Brody strained to make out the remainder of the inscription. She could faintly see the word 'love', but the other words were too faint to be seen.

A solitary tear trickled from Gillian's cheek. Here was the final resting place of one of the bravest heroes in the history of G889 and everyone had forgotten her. Even the legends of Eden Advance barely mentioned the heroic doctor.

Closing her eyes, Gillian imagined the agony that Alonzo Solace and Ulysses Adair must have felt when they realised that they were helpless - Alonzo's futile search at the bottom of the cliffs, and his grief when he finally found her, while Walman contacted a fearful Uly stranded near the top of the mountain.

Her mind drifted back in time, and, almost against her will, the scene replayed itself in Gillian's mind...

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Julia!" Alonzo screamed. Frantically, he adjusted the controls on his gear, but received nothing more than the horrifying static that had appeared moments before. He had seen her falling, seen the cliffs rushing past her, seen the look of death in her eyes...his Julia...

Alonzo tore off his gear, and shouted to Walman, "Faster! We have to get there...Julia fell!" His voice was full of more agony and pain than Walman had ever heard, but Walman could not push the vehicle any more. It was already travelling beyond its safety limit.

Frantic, Alonzo threw his gear on the floor. A torrential downpour had begun which blurred his vision, yet the image of Julia's terrified face was imprinted on his mind. He stared out towards the cliffs which grew closer with every passing second, not feeling the stinging rain on his face. Nothing mattered except getting to her.

He would not believe that she was dead, not until he had found her, and held her in his arms.

"Julia!" he screamed into the wind. How could he live without her?

He suddenly realised that Walman was on their original heading, to a point some way east from where Julia fell. He leaned down and wrenched the steering away from Walman. "We've gotta find her!" he shouted. "There's still a chance, there has to be!"

Alonzo felt sick to his stomach as they approached the cliffs. The ancient monolith had been there for an eternity, and loomed high above the tiny vehicle. The man realised with horror that no one, no matter who they were or how much they were loved, could survive a fall from that distance. Not even Julia, the maker of miracles herself.

He would never forgive himself for fighting with her. There last moments together had been strained, ruined over petty issues and inconsequential debates that Alonzo could no longer recall. If only he hadn't been so stubborn! If only he'd listened to his heart.

The wind sheared past the rock, the gale buffeting the vehicle as if it were no more than a toy. The storm had reached its full fury, demonstrating the violence of nature. And this particular tempest had exacted its vengeance.

"Julia!" shouted Alonzo futilely, for the wind stole away his words the moment they left his lips. "JULIA!" They reached the point metres below her last know position, and Alonzo jumped from the vehicle.

In the next few instants, time seemed to stop. Blood hammered in Alonzo's ears to match the terrible thudding sound of his heart; each beat reminding him that he was alive in this fury while Julia...oh, Julia... Life slowed down into a series of stark images, and Alonzo was reminded of dreaming with the Terrians. But this was frighteningly real.

A flash of the towering, indifferent cliffs. A glint of broken gear lying near a puddle. And, to the left, a small, crumpled form...

Suddenly, Alonzo wanted to run away, to run forever from this terrible place. The rain obscured his vision, but did not take away the fleeting image of the misshapen body that was nothing at all like his wife. If only he could avoid the truth...but he could never do that. He owed her. More than that, he loved her.

With each step Alonzo took, the dreadful certainty pounded its way through his body. She was dead...she was dead...yet he did not truly believe it until he gathered her in his arms.

He did not notice the terrible injuries, the bruises and the blood. Alonzo's full attention was on the face of Julia Heller, the woman he loved, the only woman he would ever love. Her eyes were closed and he gently brushed aside a lock of her blonde hair.

Her face was infinitely peaceful, and the hint of a smile curved at her lips. But there was no denying the fact that she was gone.

"Julia," Alonzo whispered. He said her name over and over again. He brought his lips to hers for one last kiss, hoping desperately for a miracle, that the power of his love would bring her back to him.

Yet nothing happened. As Alonzo drew back and took a hopeful look at her face, he was struck by the finality of her death. "NO!" he screamed, throwing his head back into the wind and the rain. He cursed the heavens for taking Julia from him, screaming forever. "NO!"

Thunder and wind screeched around his drawn out cries, not caring one iota about the sorrow that had been caused. The rain poured down, and Alonzo was alone.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

No one ever went back to the Valley of Dreams after all. They couldn't, not after the tragedy that had occurred there. Gillian could not get the haunting images of Julia's final moments out of her mind. It was a horrible way to die.

No wonder Bess had alluded to the terrible tragedies in her life. First Devon, then her own sickness, then Julia. Two of her closest friends were lost through disastrous circumstances, and now Gillian wondered if True had survived.

And what of Uly? Gillian had never read a tale of more tragedy and suffering, even though there were moments -and years- of happiness.

Gillian felt a sudden desire to run through the small cemetery, seeking out the fates of all the others she had grown to know and love. But she resisted. In a gesture of respect, Gillian placed a lone flower on Julia's grave. It was a brilliant yellow, the colour of the sun, and it reminded Gillian of the light that Julia had cast over so many lives. Including hers.

"I hope you're happy, Julia," whispered Gillian. Then she turned, and wandered away.

Gillian did not notice the figure of Jessie Solace slipping behind the bushes. Jessie, who was curious as to why this new girl was visiting one of her ancestors' graves. There were many mysteries and many secrets that were still held from both girls, and Jessie wondered if the truth would ever be revealed.

"Come on, Lukas," Gillian called to her brother, who was reading other headstones with a morbid fascination.

"Listen to this one, Gilly!" he exclaimed. " 'Max Taggart, age eight. Finally, he is free of the Syndrome.' I didn't know that kids died of the Syndrome!"

"I don't want to hear anymore," snapped Gillian. Bess had mentioned that several of the children weren't healed, or couldn't be healed because their parents were afraid. And what a terrible cost.

"Let's get out of here," she suddenly declared. Death lurked nearby and Gillian was afraid. She could feel -something- on the edge of her consciousness, and it was a presence that she did not understand. However, she was sure, it was not Julia.

It was time to return to Bess' novel, and learn more of the secrets of the past. Julia's life was over, but she had touched the hearts and minds of more people than she had ever imagined. And the story would go on.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Bess' words lasted beyond time, and it was these that Gillian now read. "I don't know how Ulysses Adair survived after that. The boy had lost his mother and one of his best friends, almost a second mother, in the space of a couple of months.

I shall always admire his strength to go on and survive. Instead of being consumed by his own sorrow, he turned to others, especially True, to help him get through it. True was his lifeline, because although we didn't know it yet, John Danziger was also becoming lost to us.

I watched True and Uly become closer and closer as the years passed. They had almost always been good friends and when Uly accepted the opportunity to work and study at the struggling eastern colony for a few months, True really missed him. He was only a tunnel away, but we had been warned not to use them excessively until research was completed into exactly how they affected people. The Julia Heller Memorial Department was constructed to continue her groundbreaking work, but they never did achieve the things that she had.

True used to visit me constantly during those long months and was loved dearly by my growing family. Her favourite was always Ariel, perhaps because Ari reminded her of Uly.

I was worried about True. She had a wonderful job in engineering, but her home was empty. John was silent and still, and nothing True did seemed to get through to him. He went through the motions of life, still working, but I suspected he did not sleep much at all. His eyes grew more haunted, his face greyer, each year.

I invited True and John to dinner often, hoping to bring some peace to the troubled Danziger family. But it was not until Uly returned that I saw a real smile on True's face again."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"I'm a doctor, True!" shouted Uly, lifting her in his arms and whirling her about. "A real, fully qualified doctor!"

"That's wonderful, Uly," laughed True, full of joy because he was back in Devon to stay. "Your dream came true."

A shadow crossed Uly's face as he recalled the magical time in the Valley of Dreams, sharing his hopes for the future with Julia. "Hey, Uly," whispered True, "don't be sad. Remember what you have achieved." She tightened her hold on him, and Uly felt safe in her warm embrace. More than safe. He felt loved.

True's cheek was pressed to his, and Uly sensed her long strands of hair blowing around them. Ever so slowly, he pulled back a little so he could look into her eyes.

His heart pounding, Uly cautiously leaned in and kissed her on the lips. True's head was spinning, but suddenly she knew it was right, and she felt the beginnings of something new between herself and the man before her. A man who was her best friend, and now, perhaps something more. It was a new era for both of them.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"It broke John's heart when True and Uly got married," continued Bess. "He always believed that he would be the one to marry an Adair, but that option was cruelly torn from him years earlier. I can picture him now, walking True down the aisle as Ariel threw flowers and I, the matron of honour, held her veil.

It was a traditional earth-style wedding in every sense. Yale presided as minister and every remaining member of our extended family, the original Eden Advance, was present. I suspect that even Devon and Julia were there in spirit, for Uly looked so happy and content, as if he had finally overcome all the demons of the past.

A Terrian vanguard was in attendance, reminding us all that the links between our two worlds were growing stronger all of the time. So many children, and now adults, were Transformed that I often felt quite left out by not being able to reach the Dreamplane.

Nevertheless, Morgan was by my side, and with him, I always felt as if I could accomplish anything. Not that Morgan and I didn't have our problems over the years. In particular, I recall the time I caught him kissing his personal assistant Mary in his office at work. That was just before our third child, Wendy Julia Martin, was born, and both emotions and tensions had been running high in our house.

I didn't speak to Morgan for three days after that, but slowly, we began to work through our problems. And then Wendy joined our family, and she was such a wonderful child full of light and happiness that everything seemed right again. Even the pain of realising that Julia was no longer here to guide me through pregnancy and beyond was gradually diminished. We survived.

And that day, the joyous wedding, was when I realised that we had all survived to see the brave new future for humanity. We danced on the beach beneath two full moons and laughed as the waves crept up to our ankles. I don't know whose idea it was to hold the reception by the ocean, but it was a wonderful suggestion."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

True drifted as if in a dream, barely feeling the soft sand beneath her feet. Her mind was focussed on only one thing - her husband, pressed close to her as they danced to the romantic melodies drifting across the shoreline.

She was the most beautiful bride Danziger had ever seen. And she was his daughter. He smiled proudly from where he sat, knowing that she, at least, would have a happy ending.

Danziger had decided long ago that he was doomed with love. First Ellie had been taken from him, and then Devon. There was no way that Danziger would allow himself to get close to another person, and now he was ready to let go of True. For he was cursed. It was his duty to release her from the darkness while she was still untouched. And who better to let her go to than the son of the woman he still loved?

Danziger picked up his drink, and took another long swig. He was sitting at one of the tables erected near the top of the beach, so if the tide came in suddenly, they wouldn't be swept away. Wiping his mouth with his hand, Danziger grunted, "Nice night for a wedding."

Alonzo was the only other table occupant, and another lonely person that night. He, too, was drinking heavily. The one who used to warn him against drinking too much alcohol had left him long ago.

"Never thought I'd see this," commented Alonzo. "I remember those two fighting like a couple of Grendlers back when we first crashed."

"Yeah." Danziger's gaze drifted from the happy couple to another generation of children. Eleven year old Ariel Martin was telling Ethan Solace about the mysteries of Mooncross, gesturing to the heavens to prove her point. From the expression on Ethan's face, Danziger felt sure that he didn't believe everything Ari was telling him. Children loved to exaggerate.

Lissa Solace had organised a game for the younger children - John Martin, Starissa and Kevin Baines, and even little Wendy Martin was toddling around and playing in the sand.

"Life goes on, hey 'Lonz," Danziger said dismally. "You've done a real good job raising those two kids by yourself." "Just like you did," replied Alonzo. "Although Lissa and Ethan better not get any ideas...."

They both laughed mirthlessly, an alcohol-related depression sinking across the two men. But it wasn't only the drink that caused the sadness within their souls. It was the loss of love.

"You know," half slurred Alonzo, "I never really appreciated Julia when I had her."

Danziger looked up in surprise. He'd always assumed that the couple'd had a perfect relationship. At least they had known they loved each other, and had nine wonderful years together. Not like himself and Devon.

Yet Danziger couldn't be bitter towards Alonzo. He sensed a kinship with the other man, for they had both lost once-in-a- lifetime love.

"Do you remember the first time we all met?" Alonzo asked suddenly. "That day on the Advance ship, just before we took off. It seems a lifetime ago," he sighed.

"It was a different life," agreed Danziger. He cringed as he recalled his first meeting with Devon - a rude comment on his part that caused her to look straight past him. How he wished he could turn back time, so that he could appreciate the few short months with Devon that he had.

Alonzo, too, was recalling meeting Julia. "I chatted Julia up the instant we met," he revealed, reaching for his drink again. "I thought she was just another pretty face, someone for a fling before I took off again. I never guessed how special she was."

"She was great," Danziger agreed. "I remember your wedding, too. You were both so happy, even though Julia threatened to call it off hours before!"

Alonzo smiled sadly. "She could be the most difficult, frustrating person sometimes. I loved her for it."

"Do you think you'll ever get over her?" asked Danziger, knowing in his own heart that he would never forget Devon.

"No," stated Alonzo. "A love like Julia only comes along once in a lifetime. Most people never find their true soulmate."

"You were lucky," Danziger pointed out.

"God, I miss her." And Alonzo's words were so true for the both of them, two men tormented by the past.

Bess and Morgan danced into view, and Danziger felt amazed by the fact that it was Morgan Martin who'd ended up with the best life. When he'd met the man, Danziger had decided that Morgan was a low, weasel-faced kind of scum who didn't deserve the happiness he had. But Danziger's opinion had gradually changed, and now he sensed some kind of cosmic irony in the way events had transpired.

The song finished, and Bess and Morgan broke apart. Noticing their friends, the couple joined Alonzo and Danziger at their table.

"Have you danced with the bride yet?" asked Bess, her eyes sparkling because she knew the answer. No one had been able to prise True and Uly apart and it warmed her heart to see such a love.

"No," replied Danziger. "She doesn't need her old man cutting in."

"Yes she does," chided Bess. "Go on. I'll bet your daughter is looking forward to it." Under Bess' strict direction, Danziger finally got up and approached the couple.

"And you, Alonzo," continued Bess, "are going to dance with me."

His expression was suddenly pained as he recalled dancing on the beach with Julia so long ago. But he took Bess' outstretched hand, and allowed her to lead him in a memory-filled dance. He would never forget Julia, but also, he would never tarnish her memory by not letting go.

"May I cut in?" Danziger asked gruffly.

"Dad!" exclaimed True, happy to see him.

"Of course," replied Uly to Danziger. Giving his new wife a quick kiss, he said, "She's all yours."

Danziger gathered his daughter in his arms for perhaps the last time. He didn't know what to say, so instead he gazed past her shoulder at the other dancing couples. Now Morgan was dancing with Mary and the two were laughing like old friends they were. Danziger was glad to see that Bess was completely comfortable with the situation as she whirled Alonzo around.

"Well, Dad, aren't you going to say anything?" teased True. He looked into her bright eyes and sighed.

"I can't believe my baby girl is all grown up."

It was perhaps one of the most unoriginal lines he'd ever come up with, but it seemed to fit the situation perfectly.

True smiled gently at him. "It had to happen eventually. That's the way of life! And you know Uly, you know he's right for me." Her voice took on a darker tone. "I'm just sorry you've never had the chance to be married."

"Me too, True-girl." Her eyes suddenly filled with tears at the use of the old name.

"I hope you'll be alright without me," she said sincerely. "I love you, Dad. Please stay away from the darkness."

"Darkness?" Danziger repeated, but he knew what she meant.

True sniffed. "Dad, there's so much out there. You just have to look for the beauty in life."

"Maybe I will sometime," Danziger offered, gently brushing away her tears. Yet he knew that he wouldn't, for he could never let Devon go.

"Please try," True whispered. "I don't want to lose you." In response, Danziger wrapped her in a bear hug and rocked her quietly until the song ended.

***

Now, John Danziger was truly alone. His house was empty, and only the ghosts of the past whispered from behind the doors and in the corners. More than ever, Devon's face danced before him, constantly hovering near but forever out of his reach. He knew he was plunging into the depths of madness, but the love in his heart would not allow him to let her go.

Every day without fail, he checked the latest medical advances on G889 and worked even harder to establish a link across the galaxy with Earth. There were rumours that the Council was changing, and that soon G889 would no longer be an outlawed planet. Recent arrivals who had fled the stations brought messages of hope and free settlement seemed not too far in the future.

Danziger and his work team had communicated with underground revolutionaries who were sure that a reformation was near. They were beginning to infiltrate the Council with a high rate of success, and slowly, things were beginning to change. However, Danziger's interest no longer lay within the politics of the stations and their leaders. He spent valuable hours accessing the most recent medical records, just waiting for the day when someone was brought back from the dead.

His co-workers tolerated Danziger's actions, sensing that he had witnessed more pain than any one person should in a lifetime. Besides, he was supposedly in charge. Yet all to often, they whispered and laughed quietly about his futile quest. Once someone was dead, that was it.

The nights for John Danziger were terrible. He had not slept peacefully since the day they remembered Devon, and after he lost her again, the nightmares had become worse.

She was *always* there, whether in spirit or just in Danziger's mind, he did not know. Her essence hovered in a realm of shadows only able to be reached in the darkest hours before dawn, but even then Danziger could not touch her. She was alone, he was alone, and he was dying inside.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"As the years passed," continued Bess, "John rarely ventured out at all, although True and I made valiant visits and encouraged him to begin living again. Ariel, too, felt sadness as her Uncle John grew more distant every day.

I often wondered why Danziger could not let Devon go. Alonzo had endured Julia's death, and although he never fell in love again, he lived a fairly happy and successful life in the years to come. Alonzo even kept up his piloting, and founded the hugely successful Solace Transport Corporation. Once connections with Earth and the Council were not only safe, but beneficial, and G889 was open for colonisation, the interstellar transport business boomed. It was something for Alonzo to do, and a reason for him to keep living."

\- - - - - - -   
"I travelled with Solace Transport!" mused Gillian aloud. It was another connection to the past. She continued reading.   
\- - - - - - -

"The moment I truly realised that John Danziger was lost to us was when little Wendy came running home, crying that the ghost was going to get her. Ari followed soon after, more than a little upset herself. She, too, had half-believed John's words and that's how the rumours began."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Uncle John?" called Ariel warily as she stepped into the foreboding Danziger house. She had vague memories of happy times there when she was young, but ever since True moved out, it had become a very dark place.

Ari didn't expect an answer, so she took Wendy's hand and slowly wandered into the living room. Dust hung heavily in the air, and dirty clothing was scattered across every available surface. Dim sunlight fought its way through the grimy windows, and Ari could see one word scrawled over and over through the dirt. "Devon".

More than a little annoyed at her brother John for weaseling his way out of the visit (he seemed to take after his father more and more every day) Ari followed a muffled noise of tapping until she reached the door of the back room that had been closed as long as she could remember.

"Ari," asked Wendy in a tiny voice, "I don't like it here. I'm scared."

"It'll be alright, Wendy," soothed Ari. "Mommy promised that Uncle John is a wonderful person. He's just a bit lonely at the moment."

Wendy's six year old features crinkled into a suspicious glance at her older sister, wondering if she was telling the truth. She decided to test her.

"What's in there?" Wendy asked, pointing at the closed door. Now louder thumps were emanating from beyond. Ari paused for a moment, carefully considering her answer. Finally, she decided to tell the truth. "I don't know. How about we knock?"

Nervously, the young teenager did so, then again as there was no response.

"Uncle John can't hear you!" declared Wendy in a sudden fit of boldness, and she banged on the door. After a few moments, it flew open.

John Danziger stood before the girls, tall, frightening and imposing. Yet his expression immediately softened when he realised who it was. "Hello, Ari, Wendy," he said gruffly.

"Hello, Uncle John," chorused the girls a little shyly. Ari strained to make out what was in the mysterious room behind Danziger, when he suddenly stepped back and motioned them to come inside. Holding her breath, Ari did so.

They entered another world. This room was immaculate and completely dust free. Everything was perfectly ordered save for an object covered with a white sheet situated in the centre of the room.

As Ari's eyes adjusted to the candle-lit dimness, she gasped. The room was a shrine. Pictures of a dark-haired woman adorned the walls and each was flawlessly positioned in a strange, yet beautiful pattern. In some cases, intricately carved frames surrounded the portraits, created lovingly for this purpose alone.

There were images of the woman in every imaginable pose and with so many expressions. Laughing, crying, or standing wistfully on the edge of ridge as empty plains stretched forever before her. The flickering light of the candles cast random shadows over the images and Ari had the sudden impression that this person was watching them now.

Wendy's attention was caught by a pedestal centred on the far wall. Boldly she walked over it, and was surprised to see a single strand of dark hair resting in the midst of a satin pillow. "Who's is it?" she asked, her curiosity about the strange room now having overcome all of her earlier fears.

Danziger smiled eerily. "It belongs to *her*."

"I know this face," mused Ari. "It's Devon Adair, isn't it." She knew the tragic story, for her mother had shared it with her long ago. However, neither Ari nor Bess ever suspected that Danziger had become so obsessed.

"Yes, Devon," Danziger sighed. "My angel... Girls, let me show you something. Something special I've been working on for a long time."

Wendy looked to him with anticipation. Never had she seen her Uncle John so animated and willing to talk. Her eyes followed his movement towards the central piece hidden from view. Danziger grasped the end of the sheet, and with a flourish, drew it off.

A statue, an elaborate, almost lifelike statue of Devon Adair appeared before them.

"Do you like it?" asked Danziger, nervous as his creation was unveiled to foreign eyes for the first time.

"It looks so real," replied Ari. Many hours of work had obviously gone into the statue as each detail appeared identical to the features of the woman in the pictures.

Devon's likeness was standing bravely, an expression of hope and wonderment on her face, just like the photo of her above the vast prairie.

"She's pretty," said Wendy truthfully. "I like her." Danziger smiled in satisfaction as he realised that the legacy of Devon Adair could continue.

"Is it finished?" Ari asked, noticing the tools still near the foot of the statue and recalling the banging as the girls had entered the house.

Danziger replied, "Almost. I'm just working on the inscription now. When it's finished, I'm going to put it in the centre of town. Then no one will forget her ever again."

Ari leaned forward and slowly made out the words. "This monument erected in memory of Devon Adair, leader of the Eden Project and visionary of the future. She will not be -" The words ended, but Danziger verbally added the rest. "Forgotten." He ran his hands through his head and told the girls, "Never again. We won't forget here. Not us, not me. Never!"

His eyes were flashing wildly, and Ari felt suddenly nervous again. She reached out and found Wendy's hand.

"She's still out there, you know." Danziger leaned close to the girls. "She's waiting for me. I can feel her spirit."

"There's no such thing as ghosts," declared Wendy, repeating the words her mother had told her. "Even on the Dreamplane, they're all real people or Terrians."

"But she can't get to the Dreamplane," told Danziger. "So her spirit has to hover, just out of reach of the living world, until I go back for her."

"I thought she died," said Ari bluntly.

"No!" flared Danziger. "Devon's not dead! I will not accept that! I feel her at night, when she wanders through all the houses, even yours. She searches for Uly in the faces of young boys. And she searches for me. She's lonely, and I should never have left her..." To Ari's horror, Danziger's tirade ended in tears.

Wendy's eyes were wide with fright and she bolted from the house. Ari glanced around the room helplessly, not knowing what to do. Perhaps she could call Uly, but then the doctors might lock her Uncle John away. Ariel Martin did not want to be responsible for that.

And besides, she felt a hint of truth in his words. Sometimes at night, she had felt a dim presence that was nothing to do with the Terrians. Maybe, just maybe, John Danziger was right.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"It's now local legend that Devon is buried alive in the desert," wrote Bess. "I used to hear my grandchildren scaring each other with the stories of the ghost, a rumour that the children of today delight in. There's really no point in trying to tell the truth that she died long ago. The children like to visit Devon's statue and dream up stories and John frequently encouraged them. He told them that we have yet to return for her, that she is still waiting for him and Uly to come free her from the sickness.

We would have only caused John more pain if we had undermined his beliefs. And now I look at it with a more philosophical view - he's getting his wish. Devon Adair is remembered."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Hey, look," whispered Alex Danthinore. "It's the crazy old guy! Wonder what he's doing out of his cave!" He heard the sniggers of his friends, and felt powerful.

Picking up a stray rock in his hand, Alex casually tossed it up and down, moving all the time closer to the statue of Devon Adair.

"He comes here every day," offered one of the other boys. "At twilight, just like now. I think he's in love with the statue!" More laughter, and an idea began to form in Alex's head.

"I wonder what the old geezer would do if...I threw a rock at it!" Alex whirled around and let the projectile fly. Clunk. It rebounded straight off of the statue's head.

"Hey, hey!" shouted Danziger, wheezing heavily as he tried to race along. "You kids stop that, you hear? You owe everything to this woman!"

"Sure, old man," goaded Alex. "And I bet if we don't stop, the ghost will get us, too!" He made a show of picking up another handful of pebbles, and threw them viciously.

"I'm going to report you for this!" threatened Danziger. "I know the Administrator personally!" Maybe that wasn't true anymore, for he wasn't sure who was in charge nowadays, but Danziger was searching for any excuse to make the children stop their vandalism.

"Sure you do," shot back Alex. "You know every Administrator that's passed through office!" Alex's friends laughed hysterically. "You can't stop us!" he continued. The boys raced off into the gathering darkness.

Shaking his fist helplessly, Danziger then continued his daily ritual, facing the statue and talking to it. "I'm so sorry, Devon," he began. "I tried to get them away, but I guess I'm just too damn old. Funny, you've never had that problem."

His words carried on the wind to Alex's ears. The boy was lurking around the corner in search of more mischief. He was gang leader, and it was his duty to find fun things for his friends to do.

"Wonder if anyone likes that guy," snorted one of the boys. "Probably only old people."

"Maybe all his friends are dead. Just like that lady."

An idea began to form in Alex's mind, one that would cement him as gang leader for good if they could pull it off. He gathered his followers close, an evil gleam in his eyes.

"What do you say, we break into his place and trash it!" A chorus of "yeahs" followed his suggestion, and they crept through the darkened streets until they reached the decrepit house.

Lifting his arms in a gesture of triumph, Alex hurled the first brick that would smash a window. That done, the boys made their way inside.

"Cool..." muttered one of them, wishing that *his* mother would let him live in a place as messy as this. Mothers had some strange idea that a tidy house was the only acceptable way of living. Obviously, the old man's mother hadn't taught him much.

The boys wandered through the house, but it soon became obvious that there wasn't much to break or destroy. They threw a few items around, although Alex guessed that it wouldn't even be noticed. "Let's go," he said in disappointment, when one of the boys shouted, "No, wait! Come see this room!"

Alex followed the voice, and was surprised to see the room full of burning candles and hundreds of portraits. All of a single woman, the same one as the statue.

"Told ya he's in love with her," crowed Alex. He sauntered over to one wall, and tore down a picture. "Whoops..." he said mockingly. The photograph fluttered helplessly to the floor.

Another boy followed Alex's lead, triumphantly tearing the image in half before burning it over a candle. Soon, there was a frenzy of ripping and incinerating of everything that John Danziger held dear.

"Make a fire!" shouted Alex, caught up in the thrill and excitement. A pile began to form in the centre of the room, burning brightly as the hungry red flames devoured Devon Adair's face over and over. The boys did not realise that the carpet would catch fire so easily as they hooted and cheered, until suddenly, it seemed as if the whole room was burning.

Alex stared around him with fascinated horror. He'd never meant for the game to go this far! As the flames danced higher and the thick black smoke sunk heavily throughout the room, he screamed, "Let's get out of here!" Coughing and spluttering, he ran for the door. And collided with something. A person. John Danziger.

Danziger's cry of outrage echoed throughout the neighbourhood. He couldn't believe what was happening - his shrine, sanctuary; his tribute to Devon, was being devoured by terrible fire.

The acrid smoke burned Danziger's eyes and lungs, but he ploughed into the room regardless. He could not let her burn, he could not lose everything he had of her, not when there was so little left....

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"We found John huddled in the smoking ruins of his house. Clutched in one hand was the only thing he managed to save - a single strand of hair. His eyes were full of defeat as I shepherded him home with me. Now he truly had nothing. John stared blankly into space all night as we tried to comfort him, but he wasn't aware of us at all. He just kept repeating one word over and over: "Devon".

Sometime soon after that terrible night, John disappeared. We suspected he went out into the desert, in search of Devon, but could find no traces of him at all. We searched for days, Alonzo, Morgan, True, Uly and I, hoping that we would find him, and perhaps help John escape the demons that had plagued him for so long. But I never saw John Danziger again."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"True," Uly said sorrowfully, "It's time to head home." The woman sighed wearily, brushing one dirty hand across her forehead. She sat in the driver's seat of the old vehicle, her eyes scanning the desert endlessly as the sun began to set. And in the glorious rays of brilliance, True sensed an understanding with the planet that her father was gone forever.

Uly pulled his gear from his head. "That was Morgan. He said, uh, that maybe it's time to accept the fact that we won't find him." He looked at his wife, expecting to see denial in her eyes, but there was none. "I'm surprised everyone's stuck out the search this long," Uly continued. "It's not how most people would be spending their retirement."

"I'm not surprised that they're helping," True said sincerely. "They're our friends and they all cared for Dad. Even if we did lose him a while ago."

"You're right," agreed Uly. He felt the vehicle turn away from the sun, into the shadows that reached towards the city of Devon, and sighed. Darkness had claimed his mother, and another darkness had claimed John Danziger, one of the closest things he ever had to a father.

They drove on in silence, finally arriving at the Martins' house where they were staying. True and Uly lived in a town called Freedom, however True had been in Devon the day of the fire; and Uly travelled north as soon as he heard the news. Bess had insisted they stay with her and Morgan, for they had so many free rooms now that their children had their own children.

Bess held out her arms as True alighted from the vehicle. "I'm sorry," she whispered, holding the other woman tight. "But he's gone."

"I know," confessed True. "I want to thank you, and everyone, for searching so long. I guess Dad just didn't want to be found." True and Bess followed the rest of the search party inside, noting the dust that clung ferociously to everyone's clothing. It appeared as if the colonists would never conquer the desert.

True sat down, Bess beside her. "I just wish," True began, pulling her hair away from her face, "I just wish that I could have helped Dad, long ago. His life ended in so much pain and darkness...I never truly believed that it could happen like that."

"Don't blame yourself," consoled Bess. "All of us saw what was happening. But we didn't try hard enough, we let John push us away too often."

"If only we'd tried harder," cried True, feeling terribly guilty.

"True," Bess gently reminded her, "John made his own decisions. He controlled his own life, and I don't know why he accepted the dark path that he did. But it was his choice, and I know how much you tried to help him. We all tried."

"And we failed," True said dully.

Bess tried to smile bravely. "You have to accept that as a part of life. We can't control everything." True nodded, recognising the truth in her friend's words.

"I'm going to miss him," she sniffed. "We should hold some sort of service, a memorial service."

"Yes," Bess agreed softly, taking True's hand. "We'll do that."

They comforted each other, feeling glad of the friendship that linked them and accepting that one part of their lives was finally gone. Once again, it was time to move on.

***

"Here's to us, the original Eden Advance," toasted Morgan Martin, holding his glass in the air. The small group of nine mimicked his gesture and they all drank deeply.

Morgan glanced around at the group of friends, and smiled with a hint of sadness. They had achieved so much in the half-century since they crashed, yet it was difficult to accept the fact that time was passing. Even True and Uly were almost grandparents.

"We should hold a party like this every year," declared Bess, suddenly breaking the silence. A few months ago, at Walman's funeral, the reunion had been hastily organised as they met up with old friends who were now spread all over the country.

Bess was glad that they had all been able to come to Devon, their original city, to remember the past and enjoy each other's company.

Yale, who seemed impossibly old, suddenly spoke up. "I, too, would like to propose a toast. To every member of Eden Advance who has departed from this world but lives on in our hearts. Their valiant actions throughout the years helped us build a better world for everyone here today. And what a world we live in!"

One by one, each person stood up and offered a small speech about a loved friend. Alonzo, on Yale's right, began.

"I know this might be a little biased, but I'd like to say a few words about Julia. I never met a more dedicated doctor than she was. She made so many advances here with the links between humans and Terrians, and her work formed the foundation of our understanding today.

"But that wasn't all she was. Julia was also a wonderful, caring human being. She loved every one of us deeply, and has saved our lives more than once. We never would have made it without her."

They toasted Julia's memory, and then Baines continued. "I'd like to remember my good buddy Walman. He was always there to lend a hand, whenever something needed doing. I don't think he ever complained, he was just glad to pitch in. And that went for his whole life, helping set up the city, running the hydroponics plant, all of it. He was a good guy."

Magus' face took on a wistful expression as she recalled dear, departed comrades. "Remember Cameron? He was another great friend." She paused as everyone thought over the tragic incident at the power plant numerous years earlier, where both Cameron and Denner, along with several other employees, had died.

"Many of you didn't know him that well and I know he didn't say much. What he did say, however, was deep and meaningful. I guess that's why he and Denner got along so well. Those two were a wonderful part of the team, doing their best not only to get to New Pacifica, but also to build our city and then over to the East Coast to do the same thing there."

"Yes," broke in Matazl. "They formed the backbone of the initial East Coast team. Living there now is wonderful, but I will always remember the first hard months." He paused to take a drink.

"Well, since it's my turn to speak, I'd like to mention Eben Synge. I know we lost her early in the journey, yet she was another person who gave so much. I particularly remember the wonderful concoctions she could make out of the few edible grasses and such that we had discovered during those first months. Besides that, she was an incredible, caring person. We all missed her greatly."

Everyone pondered Matazl's words, then turned to Uly. He smiled nervously at them and then began. "I know you probably expect me to say something about my mother. But instead, I want to remind you of Commander Broderick O'Neill. Not many of you had the chance to get to know him, but he was a friend to both my mother and I as she tried to get the Eden Project underway.

"Without him volunteering to be the commanding presence on the mission, it could have taken another few years to get away. Years that would have meant thousands of more deaths of Syndrome children." Including my own death, Uly thought silently. "He may have been a military man, but he always wanted the best for the future. It was a terrible waste...."

There was nothing more for Uly to say, so he squeezed True's hand and looked to her. "I, too, would like to remember people that many of you didn't know too well," she said, brushing back her greying hair. "The Advance Crew, who escaped in the other pod. A lot of them were my friends, like extra uncles and aunts as I was growing up on the stations. More than that, they pledged their lives to this quest to find a new world just like us. They were good, hardworking people, and it's just sad that they had to die the way they did. They were part of it, too."

Bess thought quietly for a few moments as her opportunity to speak arrived. Finally, she looked up at her friends. "I'm going to talk about John Danziger. I hope everyone remembers the good things about him and not just the bad. I know he became a recluse in his old age and I'm sorry that we were never able to heal his pain.

"We should think of everything he achieved in the early years. He was our leader, and our strength especially during the time after we lost Eben and Devon. He founded this city, and was paramount in getting it up and running.

"More than that, he was part of the then-underground movement to assist people escaping the stations before free settlement was permitted. He was a wonderful leader, and a dear friend. He had so much love to give, and it's just a pity that circumstances twisted his life so much. I miss him," Bess finished simply, her eyes shining.

Yale broke in suddenly. "I don't think we can mention John without thinking of Devon Adair. Sorry, Morgan," he amended, but Morgan held up his hands in a gesture that seemed to say, "Go ahead, I don't mind waiting to speak".

"I think we all realise that it was one woman who inspired the dream to come here. Without Devon, I don't believe any of us would be sitting here now. Her quest to save dying children became more important than her own life and we now realise that she gave her life, in a manner of speaking, to save even more people.

"We learn more about life through the death of others," Yale continued, deviating from the subject. "Devon transcended time for a while, but revealed to us the futility of trying to save those who are already lost. John learnt that the hard way."

Yale took a small sip of his drink, suddenly remembering that he was not teaching, but delivering a eulogy about a much loved friend. "Devon had so much to give us," he resumed. "Without her determination and inspiration, would we have ever been motivated to trek across the planet to New Pacifica?"

The truth of his words hung heavily in the air. "But more than that, she did everything out of love. Although she didn't show it, I believe she loved every one of us, our large extended family. It was love that brought us together, and love that keeps us together now."

"To love," toasted Bess, and they all raised their glasses again. Then heads turned to face Morgan, the only one who had not yet spoken.

"Well, you've covered everyone now, so what am I supposed to do?" he joked. "I know, I'd like to thank the Station leaders who decided to try and kill me! If it wasn't for them leaving me on the Advance ship, I'd be stuck in some mindless number crunching job back there."

"Seriously," he continued, "I'd just like to say that I admire every single one of you that came on this journey. We didn't know what we were heading into, but even when we crashed, we didn't give up hope." A sparkle lit up his old, tired eyes, and he mischievously shouted, "Eden Advance Forever!"

The chorus of cheers carried beyond time.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"So that's us now," recorded Bess. "Nine devoted friends who share more than we had ever imagined. Writing this account of us, our adventures, our achievements, and our losses has brought back so many memories of my dear friends.

A lifetime has passed before me, and only now am I realising just how much has been done. Yet there is still so much more to look forward to. Perhaps it is not my place to dream of the future anymore. My children, and their children, and all the generations beyond them are now the hope for humanity as we enter a bold new era of interstellar peace and prosperity. There are even rumours of contact with another spacefaring species!

There will always be mysteries and there will always be hope. I have learnt so much in my life, but one cannot learn the secrets of everything. Instead, I have learned to sit back and watch time pass around me, taking part in what I enjoy, but not being bogged down by the petty details.

No, we don't know exactly what happened out there in the desert with Devon. We don't know why Julia took unwise risks while trying to save Uly. We don't know what happened to John when he vanished, and we don't know why some of us were granted a long life while others died early on.

But these are things I can accept. From those very first hours aboard the Advance Ship, or even the very first time I laid my eyes on Morgan, my destiny was sealed into a future I could never have imagined. I discovered the power of love.

So I sit here and think fondly of the past. My friends have become legends and perhaps I will too someday. Nothing really dies as long as it's not forgotten, and I pray that this record will do justice to the memories of everyone I loved.

We made a difference. And for that fact, anything, *everything*, was worth it.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It was there that the file ended. The book was closed, the story was over, and Gillian sat in a quiet reverie. She had so much to think about. It had such a profound affect on her because it was *real*. Genuine legends of the people who had lived, loved and lost on this planet.

"But it can't end there!" Gillian protested aloud. She still had so many unanswered questions.

Was Devon's body still trapped in cold sleep out in the desert? It scared Gillian as she realised that the local legends were probably true. And in that case, was the old ship still intact?

And what of the Valley of Dreams? If it was truly so beautiful, didn't it deserve to be shared and enjoyed? For humanity had finally learnt how to preserve their environment and even Earth was beginning to recover.

Gillian also had so many questions about John Danziger. How could Bess just accept that he was gone? Yes, she had searched, but there was no tangible proof of his death. He could have joined a Terrian tribe, or even been abducted by aliens! (The latter scenario was a recent fad along with the rumours of a shadowy new species.)

Or perhaps he truly had just withered and died of old age, alone and helpless. Love had destroyed his soul, and it was a love that became an obsession stronger than Gillian had ever heard of.

Yet her biggest questions lay with the presence she had felt. Even if it was Devon, even after all she had read and the strange visions she had seen, the girl still found the concept of ghosts nearly impossible to accept. Gillian didn't really believe that a person could leave their body, no matter what their circumstances. And that was why she was so troubled now, for the traces of some strange entity hovered out of her reach, and she could never quite be sure if it was her imagination or not.

And why had she been chosen to be part of the story? Thousands of people lived in the city of Devon, and surely the spirit could have contacted one of them before, over the past few decades.

Gillian's head was spinning. She did not know where she could go to find the answers she sought to solve the mysteries of the legends of the past. However, she would find the truth someday. She was sure of it.

"Devon, if you're truly out there somehow, I'll help you," Gillian whispered into the wind. "I promise."

Yet the spirit was being battered by the gales of death, too far away from the living world, too much a part of the shadows that had consumed it for so long, to hear the words and the hope they brought. It had accepted the darkness forever.


End file.
